


Friends Don't Know the Way You Taste

by TargaryenHeaven



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feelings Realization, God bless Emilia Clarke's lips, Infidelity, Jon and Daenerys are tagged because that tag is more common, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenHeaven/pseuds/TargaryenHeaven
Summary: Two best mates and their little secrets.





	1. Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not a liar, so here it is. The Kimilia fic that was promised. 
> 
> I don't know who needs to hear this, but we're fully aware Kit's married, and frankly, we don't give a shit. We're never gonna stop making "they fucked" jokes.
> 
> Jon and Daenerys are tagged because the Kimilia tag is dry. So call it shameless promotion.
> 
> If you're reading this, you decided to stay, so enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Kit wanted was some oil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally inspired by all those sightings of them from Spain, and multiple witnesses saying they were sitting way too close to each other.
> 
> Enjoy this smutfest I wrote for you.

**_Bilbao, 2016._ **

**Kit**

Being a celebrity certainly had its negative aspects. Especially if your job was on Game of Thrones. People screaming your name and chasing after you, fans asking for pictures at most inappropriate times, tabloids writing about your personal life.  
  
But the job came with some positive aspects as well. It opened so many doors for so many people, it brought them popularity, money, love, support. And her.  
  
_And her._  
  
She looked beautiful, with red lipstick on her pillowy lips and her short, brown hair. Or was it blonde? He was so close to her, yet he couldn't say.  
  
He was sitting next to her on the leather sofa, with an arm spread on the rest behind her. She paid almost no attention to him, instead focusing on whatever Liam was talking about. He almost felt bad, giving in to all these indecent thoughts while she was having an innocent conversation with their friend.  
  
He imagined her bent over the sink in her bathroom, slick and full of his cum. He imagined her spread open on the bed with his face between her thighs. Settled on his lap with his cock slamming into her. On her knees-

"What do you think, lad?" Liam's voice nearly startled him.  
  
"Uh, about? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."  
  
"Seville! Come on, Harington," Pilou laughed. "We want to go to another match."  
  
"They lost, didn't they?" Kit said nonchalantly.  
  
Emilia laughed. "He only has eyes for Manchester. At least pretend to like them," she playfully nudged him.  
  
"I do like the shirt. Very nice of them."  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I really do want to visit one of their nightclubs."  
  
"Count me in," Emilia was the first one to invite herself.  
  
Liam cleared his throat, scratching his graying beard. "Any chance an old man like me can join you?"

Kit watched her as she was innocently making plans for the rest of the night, the way her lips moved and eyes gleamed. For a split second, it might have even been jealousy. He wanted her attention. He wanted her to talk to him. He wanted her for himself.  
  
So he shifted from his spot, subtly leaning closer to her, catching the aroma of her scented soap. Perhaps to everyone else they looked cute, sinless. But what would they think if they knew his hand was squeezing her thigh under the wooden table, in a crowded cafe? Would they still think of them as sinless best mates?  
  
_No._

She squirmed in her seat, swallowing hard when his hand touched her inappropriately close to her center. Then he moved his hand as quickly as he brought it to her, and took his phone, lips curved upwards.  
  
_She'll think of it as an accident._  
  
"Actually, I'd really like to go as well, if everyone else is going," He said, putting his phone back into his pocket.  
  
Her phone buzzed. A message. Short and clear.  
  
**I want you.**  
  
"Meet you guys at 10 in the lobby? Tell everyone else."  
  
"Deal," Emilia said, but as she stood up, only one thing was on her mind.  
  
_I want you._

* * *

Somehow, on the way to his bedroom, he found himself in hers instead.  
  
She couldn't even close the door of her suite all the way before his hands were on her hips and his lips on hers. Her back met the wooden surface as he pressed himself against her, seeking entrance to her mouth.  
  
"Get off me," she said, but continued to kiss him. "Kit," she warned him again, yet her tongue couldn't stop colliding with his. "For fuck's sake, Harington," she finally pushed him away, and took a deep breath. "We have to get ready."  
  
"No," Kit simply said. "I don't want to go. I want you," he chased her lips, only for her to put her finger on them.  
  
"Then you can stay here. We're all going." Her hips swayed in a teasing manner as she was walking over to the closet where she took off her heels. He couldn't move from his spot. "I'm gonna take a shower. If you come in, I'm never fucking you again. Go and change." With that, she disappeared into the bathroom with a lacy bra and matching lacy panties in her hands.

_My god, were they red?_

There really wasn't much he could do. She meant what she said. She wanted to go out.  
  
But again, he didn't.  
  
So he threw himself on the bed, and listened as her clothes were meeting the cold marble floor, piece by piece. _Jacket. Shirt. Silence. Jeans. Silence. Oh._

He couldn't really hear the sound of her underwear being thrown on the ground, but he certainly could imagine it.  
  
Minutes later, the water was turned on, and his cock twitched at the thought of her naked and wet.  
  
And it annoyed him.

 _Does she have any oil here?_  
  
_But what would she say?_  
  
_If I cum I'll have to clean myself._  
  
_In the bathroom._  
  
_But I can't go in the bathroom._  
  
_Fuck, yes I can._

There were two nightstands on each side of the bed, both lamps on top turned on, providing just enough lighting for him to search through her things when he opened the first drawer of the nightstand on the left side. Her side. He groaned in annoyance when the only thing he found was her charger, glasses, book and pills.  
  
But when he opened the second one, his breath quite literally got caught in his throat. It wasn't any oil. It was something more filthy. More vulgar.  
  
He should have put it down and not invade her privacy.  
  
He couldn't.  
  
It fit perfectly in his hand, round and red, with four small buttons on the bottom. When he pressed the first one, the obscene sound of buzzing awed him, so he quickly turned it off.  
  
"Oh."

What awed him more, though, was his impure, dirty imagination and the image his mind created specifically to torture him. The image of Emilia on the _very same bed_ , pleasuring herself with the _very same toy_ he was holding.  
  
Now he was absolutely sure he should have put it back and pretend _that_ never happened.  
  
But that side of him, that beastly side he couldn't tame, had other ideas. The hunger he felt, the need for her body consumed him whole.  
  
He sent a text to Liam. He was _very sorry_ but Emilia decided not to go, so he would stay as well. Soon the phone was placed on the nightstand. No further explanations were needed. 

_The benefits of fucking your best mate._

He waited until the water stopped running, gave her several moments to get out of the shower, then opened the door, a dark look on his face, pupils dilated and swallowing the brown of his eyes.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Kit, get out," she quickly covered herself with the towel, tiny droplets of water still glistening under the light.  
  
He said nothing. Stood there, watched her as she was trying to hide her body from him. Deprive him of the sight of her naked, smooth flesh, drive him crazy just by standing in front of the mirror with her hands wrapped around herself.  
  
"Shy, aren't you?" He took a step closer to her, his right hand still behind his back where he held the red toy. Holding himself back from bending her over the sink and fucking her senselessly, somehow the animalistic urge too strong to bear, he ran his fingertips up and own her bare arm, barely touching her, awakening her senses, preparing her for every indecent thing he wanted to do to her. "You're a wild little thing, you know that?"  
  
Somehow, he got too close to her before she could push him away, tell him to wait for her in the bedroom, tell him that she wants to go, but feeling his breath on her neck, his hand resting on her belly, it felt too good, but what scared her the most was that it felt _right._

"What has gotten into you," she grabbed his forearm, stopping him from lifting the towel and exposing her. "Let me get ready, then we'll go out."  
  
"I thought I would be enough for you," He trapped her earlobe between his teeth, nibbled on it, the grip around her waist tightening until she started squirming under his touch. "Apparently not," he bit the skin of her shoulder.  
  
She could feel the outline of his cock pressed against her ass, grinding against her, seeking friction. "You are... Of course you are," she closed her eyes.

Sensing that she wanted to turn to face him, kiss him, Kit forced her to bend down, digging his nails into her covered hip and spreading her legs with his knee before bringing the toy to her bare cunt and running the blunt edge through her folds.  
  
"Shit," she murmured, her cheek pressed against the white marble. The vibrator scarcely touched the most sensitive part of her cunt, but the thought of him playing with her in such a dirty and obscene way sent a shiver down her spine. "You weren't supposed to find that."  
  
"Really?" Kit pushed the toy inside her warm opening, turning it on almost immediately, smiling when her knees bucked at the sudden intrusion. "My room is just down the hall, you know?"  
  
"Don't," she squealed. "Kit, don't," her left hand landed on the mirror as she held onto him with her right, her own body betraying her. He listened, pulling the vibrating toy out of her and placing it on the sink next to her hand.  
  
"Not fast enough for you?" He kissed her shoulder.

The smell of her lavender soap lingered in the bathroom. It was a smell he grew to love and associate with her only, always leaning closer to her in public just to inhale the delightful scent of that beautiful flower mixed with the unique smell she had. The print of her hand on the fogged mirror was slowly turning into driblets of water, trickling down all the way to the sink.  
  
"We should tell them we're not coming," she turned to him, scratching his beard.  
  
"I texted Liam. Told him we won't be joining them."  
  
"Good," she leaned closer to him, feeling his breath on her lips. "I want you. Take me," her luscious lips brushed against his, her hands slid down his firm body, untucking his navy blue shirt from the tight denim jeans.

He was drawn to her like a moth to a candle flame, always flying too close to the heat, always coming back to her and not once did she hesitate to let him have her in such an impure but delightful way. Any other feelings he had were quickly drowned in lust and greed, greed for her body, her skin, her mouth, her tight cunt, her screams.  
  
"No," he simply said as he pulled her hand out of his jeans, his voice low and gruff. Manly.  
  
She quirked an eyebrow. "No?"

"No," he simpered, leaning his forehead against hers, subtly pushing her against the sink until she could feel his cock pressed against her creamy thigh. Playing with the hem of her towel, he reached for the vibrator behind her, staring into her eyes when he swiftly jolted the soft material off her.  
  
She felt vulnerable, exposed, but at the same time, racy, sensuous, like a feisty lioness with her claws dug into his chest. Standing on her tip toes, she tried to capture his lips with hers, but before she could reach him the abrupt vibrating sensation between her legs made her knees buck. Resting her forehead on his shoulder, she dug her nails into his hard bicep, spreading her legs just a little wider, once again letting her body betray her and seek more pleasure from him.  
  
"You're going to show me how you use this when you're alone," he pressed his cheek against her temple. "You're going to touch yourself, and I am going to watch you. What do you think?"

" _No,_ " she helplessly moaned. " _No,_ " she repeated, pushing his hand away. She looked into the darkness of his eyes, a wave of excitement rushing to her cunt when she saw the hungry look on his face, as if he was about to devour her whole.  
  
"Mmm, it wasn't a question," he breathed in her ear. Wrapping both of his arms around her small body, he walked them both to the room where the bed stood untouched, white sheets tucked under the mattress, two royal blue velvet pillows on each side. "Sit down," he commanded.

For a brief moment she considered disregarding his demand. She wanted desperately to turn the tables and leave everything else to his wild imagination, but the his lust-filled eyes said more to her than his actual words. So she sat, crossed her legs like an enchanting seductress, her striking blue eyes locked on the bulge in his jeans as he dragged the blue wingback chair closer to the edge of the bed, and sat in front of her.  
  
"Spread your legs."  
  
She obeyed, opened herself to him lazily, all while maintaining eye contact and slightly curving the corner of her lips upwards.  
  
His breath hitched at the sight of her cunt opening for him like a blossoming flower, delicate and pink and glistening like a peach split open. Her little clit peeked shyly from its hood, red and engorged, soaked in her nectar that was now dripping out of her center. Kit watched as she lightly traced her fingertips over her hardened nipples, shifting in his seat when the ache in his groin became unbearable.  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"Now..." Kit handed her the vibrator, licking his lips and squeezing his tights together. "You're going to make yourself cum."

She took it, warily, feeling her empty cunt pulsate when he unzipped his fly and lifted his bottom off the chair to slide the tight material down his legs, revealing grey boxers and the rigid shaft underneath.  
  
"You want me to masturbate in front of you?" She asked him, voice low and seductive.

"Yes," he said under his breath, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the ground next to his jeans and shoes. His hand slid down his toned stomach, all the way to the outline where his cock begged to be released, and began rubbig himself through the cotton material. "Make yourself cum, then show me what you like. Show me how to please you."  
  
"You know how to please-"  
  
"Turn it on," he cut her off. "Play with yourself."

Emilia watched attentively as his fingers wrapped around his shaft, when he started pulling the sensitive skin up then down, she intently turned the vibrator on and gently pressed it against her throbbing nub, hissing as the wave of pleasure spread through her body.  
  
" _God, it feels so good,_ " she bit her lip, spreading her legs wider. She sought his gaze as she was pushing the toy inside herself, but his eyes were locked on her pussy and the filthy squelching sound of her tight channel welcoming the buzzing toy. " _Fuck, I want you inside me, Kitten._ "

He groaned, tightening the grip around himself, his hand pumping faster in rhythm with her own. He wouldn't give in, he'd keep his promise. His other hand pulled on the skin holding his balls, he cupped his heavy sac the way she would, imagining her tiny hands touching him in such delicate places. Gathering the tiny white pearl of precum with his thumb, Kit leaned closer to her and smeared it across her lower lip. She opened her mouth, a soft moan escaping, and sucked on his finger the way she would suck on his cock, grazing her teeth against it before soothing it with her warm tongue.  
  
" _I'm so close, Kitten, I'm gonna cum, it feels so good,_ " she whined, tilting her head back. " _I'm gonna cum so hard._ "  
  
"Yeah?" He kissed her, smirking against her plump lips.  
  
" _Yeah,_ " she squealed, tensing her muscles when he spread her legs farther and crouched before her, placing one of her feet on the edge of the bed, and letting the other fall down next to him. He glided his tongue from her hips to her belly button, her ribs and sternum, eventually getting to her breasts, round and creamy. Her nipples stood taut and hard, and when he wrapped his pouty lips around one she convulsed under him, letting out soft moan.  
  
"Do you like that?" He pulled away to look her in the eyes. She nodded, threading her fingers through his unruly curls. Wasting no time, he latched onto her nipple like a hungry infant, the lewd sounds of him sucking and swirling his tongue around the sensitive peak almost too venereous for her to bear and focus on rhythm.

" _Kit, I'm cumming, god, I'm cumming..._ " The hand that held the toy suddenly grabbed his, leaving the vibrator inside her as her inner walls closed around it. She screamed as the ecstasy brought her over the edge of complete bliss and happiness, a smile spreading across her face as she came.  
  
He pulled away from her nipple to watch her cunt pulsate, utterly wonderstruck at the sight of her juices wetting the sheets under her ass.  
  
" _Pull it out._ "  
  
Doing as he was told, Kit pulled the vibrator out of her drenched cunt, covered in her slick wetness, glimmering under the dim orange lights. He turned it off, then looked into the depth of her ceruelan eyes. "Good girl," he cooed. "The things I wanna do to you right now..." He placed a kiss under her belly button.  
  
"I want you inside me," she tilted his chin.

"I want to, god I want to be inside you," he dug his teeth into the milky white flesh of her hip. "But you gotta do something for me first. Spread your legs, Em."

She was still feeling the aftershocks of her first orgasm, tiny shockwaves spreading from her cunt and settling under her belly button when she let him spread her legs again. She idly playing with his raven curls as he inhaled her rich scent. And not a word was spoken between them when he took her right hand and guided it to her pussy, singled out her index and middle finger and placed it over her delicate clit.  
  
"Again?" She took a deep breath.  
  
"Shhh," he whispered against the apex of her cunt, making her swallow her words and closing her eyes. The tip of his tongue barely brushed against the hidden nub and her fingers before he pulled away again. "When you're playing with yourself..." He began. "Do you tap it, like this?" He tapped the nub gently with the tip of her finger. "Or do you circle it, like this?" He made her rub herself in a tiny circle.

" _Kitten, don't do this..._ " she whispered.  
  
"Show me," he pressed her fingers harder, making her whimper.  
  
" _Aah, like this, like this, please,_ " she circled her clit, barely catching her breath before he forced her to lay on her back, holding her open and trapping the little bundle of nerves between his lips. His tongue lapped at her juices, lewd sounds of her wetness and his saliva on her pussy awakening the carnal desire he was generously saving for her.  
  
In a way, he felt drunk. But this time the bottle of whiskey remained full, and the only toxin in his body was the craving for her touch. She was his one and only in so many ways, in the darkest of times she would tell him to focus, to be a better man, and he'd listen, always.  
  
"Right there, Kitten, just like that," she ground against his mouth. She was sure his trimmed beard would leave burn marks on her thighs, but she couldn't bring herself to care about anything other than his talented muscle circling her clit.  
  
He split her nether lips open with his thumbs, lifting the hood of her precious pearl and lightly flicking it, a smug smile appearing on his face when he heard her suck in a sharp breath.  
  
All of sudden the assault on her cunt stopped, and she was left panting, covered in a thin layer of sweat. Before she could protest, or say anything to make him lick her again, the vibrator was nestled inside her, turned on on the highest speed as he was mercilessly pushing in and out of her seeping slit.  
  
"You like that?"  
  
" _God, yes, yes, I do, I do..._ "

Her tights were pushed back towards her body, she laid bent in half, filling the room with her screams of delight when he closed his mouth around her clit once again and drew small circles with his tongue in rhythm with the toy inside her. Kit held her open with one hand and fucked her with the other, listening to her moans like a mantra.  
  
"Are you gonna cum?" She heard his raspy voice ask.  
  
He could've sworn she tried to tell him something, but choked on her words and brought her fingers to his hair instead, pushing him, if it were possible, closer to her, grinding on his face and chasing her release.  
  
Even the sheets under her became a wrinkled, wet mess as she grabbed them and held onto them when the bubble in her belly grew impossibly big, ready to burst at any moment.  
  
Between her shallow breaths and loud pants, she managed to mumble a few words to warn him about her orgasm, tensing her belly muscles when the dam finally broke and took away her breath. " _Kit, I'm cumming, shit, I'm cumming, don't stop._ "  
  
And he didn't stop, he wouldn't dare. His thumb quickly replaced his tongue before she could notice, he rubbed her frantically when her cunt began pulsating, tilting the vibrator upwards to find her sweet spot, and pulled away to watch her writhe and scream for him. She truly was breathing life into him.  
  
"No more, Kitten, no more," she tried to close her thighs.

As he was slowing down his thrusts, rubbing her inner wall just barely with the tip of the toy, suddenly her back arched, her breath got caught in her throat and he was stunned when he felt a gush of liquid on his face. She quickly closed her legs the moment he extracted the toy from her cunt with a wet sound, turned it off and watched her as she protectively hugged herself to take it all in.  
  
He wiped off her come with the back of his hand, smiled to himself at how breathtaking she looked, cheeks reddened and flushed, swollen lips slightly parted, sunkissed hair drenched in sweat on her forehead.  
  
"Em?" He smiled, climbing on top of her. Her eyes were closed as she was trying to breathe normally again. He gave her lower lip a small peck. "I think you just squirted on me."  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry," she finally opened her eyes. "I think you broke me."

"Don't be sorry," he kissed her cheek. She moved from under him to the pillows and he followed, settling himself between her sore thighs. "I want you to feel that way every time we're together."  
  
The pillow talk she couldn't bring herself to listen. Not with him. Because it was genuine. Because his words had a meaning. Most importantly, she would have fallen for him the moment she let her guard down. And she most certainly _did not_ fall for him, just like he _did not_ fall for her. It was just meaningless sex.

_Wasn't it?_

Her soft hand traveled from his side to his firm ass, eventually giving it a light squeeze, before it went lower, and _lower_ , until she felt the weight of his heavy sac in her hand.  
  
"Em..." she heard him plead.  
  
"Make love to me," she kissed him at the same time her hand gave his balls a light squeeze.  
  
_Love? Is that what it was?_  
  
He could actually pinpoint the moment his heart softened. The moment their eyes locked. She looked heavenly, like an innocent and pure angel, so mysteriously attractive and alluring. "You can't be real," he blurted out. "You're divine," he leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
"I'm here," she hugged him close. "I'm here," she repeated, breathing in the scent of him.  
  
With his face buried in her neck, he sucked on her skin delicately, careful not to leave a mark. The make up department wouldn't ask questions, he knew, but she wouldn't want to explain it to them either. "I want you so bad," he whispered in her ear, running his hand up and down her thigh.  
  
"So have me," she took a hold of his hard cock and guided him inside her.  
  
They both sighed in unison. It was a feeling of both relief and felicity taking over them, it felt surreal, almost too good, too satisfying to be true. But then she kissed him with so much passion, tasting herself on his lips, her tongue massaging his, and he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back inside her relentlessly, knocking the headboard against the wall.  
  
" _God, Em..._ "

_Don't look her in the eyes. Don't say the words._

" _Kit, fuck, you feel so good,_ " she moaned as her nails scratched his back.  
  
She allowed him to spread her farther when he started slamming his hips with fervor, he wanted to fill her, to claim her and use their time together to bring her to release as many times as he could.  
  
The sound of her wet pussy welcoming him filled his ears, feeding the beast inside him, urging him to fuck her with more vim and vigor. Each thrust forced her against the pillows, nearly taking her breath away as his rigid cock stretched her so wonderfully.  
  
"You're so fucking perfect," he breathed against her breast before catching her hardened nipple between his teeth and pulling it, _hard_ , before letting it go with a _pop_ and swirling his tongue around it.  
  
" _Kit, Kit, Kit,_ " was all she could utter between her shallow breaths. He repeated the action, trapped the little peak between his teeth and bit, smiling when she forced him closer to her chest. The way she reacted told him not to stop, and so he didn't, knowing he'd have to lick them later gently to relieve the pain.  
  
He let go of her breasts and got on his knees, desperately wanting for her to open her eyes and look at him, and as if he said the words out loud, she opened them. He slowed down his thrusts when she shifted from her position, smirked when she used her elbows as a support to hold her upper body.  
  
" _I wanna watch,_ " she bit her lower lip.  
  
" _I know you do,_ " he replied, kissing her lower lip before placing one of the pillows under her ass, and forcing himself back inside her.  
  
" _You feel so good inside me, Kitten,_ " she whined, hissing at the sight of his cock disappearing inside her. She felt her own wetness oozing out of her, trickling down to the much tighter hole of her ass.

It drove them both crazy, the sight. She loved the way his abs tensed when he was about to cum and the way his fingers would delve into her skin. Sensing that he was close, she lifted herself and wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him down until his back met the mattress.  
  
Her breasts bounced as she ground on him fiercely, rolling her eyes every time the head of his cock kissed the entrance of her womb, applying just enough pressure for her to feel pure bliss.  
  
" _Em, Em, I'm gonna cum,_ " his voice was shaky. " _Can I cum inside you? My god Em, I'm close, come with me..._ "  
  
" _Yes,_ " she screamed as she leaned her forehead against his. " _Yes, yes, yes,_ " she chanted the words when she felt her own orgasm approaching. She brought her fingers to her nub and rubbed herself, her movements soon becoming erratic.  
  
" _Fuck, fuck, don't stop, don't stop, fuck,_ " his balls tightened and when he felt her walls pulsate around him, he was flying.  
  
They held each other close, welcoming the _little death_ together. She felt each throbbing twitch of his cock inside her, and squeezed her velvety walls around him, taking every last drop of his cum.  
  
With his hand on the small of her back, he quickly flipped them, settling her on her back. They shared a kiss. Soft. Pure. Lips barely touching. Full of care and love.  
  
_Love?_  
  
He pulled out, slowly, adjusting to the loss of contact. What he wanted was to lay on her chest, but when his cum began leaking out of her, his pupils widened. He was astonished.  
  
"If only you knew how good it feels," she teased him, squeezing her pussy muscles to stop it from trickling to her ass.  
  
He noticed her nipples were red, _probably sore._ He laid on her chest, settled under her chin and gently ran his finger over the redness. "I'm sorry," he looked up at her.  
  
"Don't be," she wrapped her arms around him. "You can make it up to me."  
  
"Certainly," he smirked. The same red nipple found its way back to his warm mouth, only this time he latched onto her breast tenderly, barely closing his lips around it, his tongue brushing against the peak.  
  
"How did you- _oh shit..._ How did you find it?" Her moan got stuck in her throat.  
  
"I was looking for some oil," he said, instantly going back to his task and licking her nipple.  
  
"Oil?" Emilia raised her eyebrows, confused. "Why?"  
  
"I wanted to rub my dick," he blurted out.  
  
"To rub your dick?" She chuckled. "In my hotel room, on my bed, with my oil and with me on the other side of the door? You wound me."  
  
"Well, you really wanted to go, and I was really hard. Glad we were able to reach a compromise."  
  
"Didn't really work, did it?" She giggled.  
  
"I imagined you fucking yourself with that thing and I lost it. I had to tease you."  
  
"It's a vibrator, Kitten. Oh and... In case you get... Any other ideas that might require some oil..." She kissed his forehead. "I keep it in my suitcase."  
  
"That's good to know," he said before he began sucking her nipple again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you came cross any mistakes, don't hate me. I was probably fixing them as you were reading it.
> 
> Don't be shy, leave a comment. You know I love reading them. Don't let the moderation mode scare you. ;) 
> 
> I can't decide if I want to update this next, or post some modern Targcest. Whatever it is, you'll be seeing me before the Emmy Awards.


	2. Hotel California

_**Los Angeles, 2018.** _

There was something charming about Los Angeles. A thousand lights illuminating the streets and the phenomenal skyline were an idyllic depiction of some kind of heaven for those who enjoyed the noise and big crowds.  
  
She didn't. It made her heart ache for home. Real home.  
  
The bartender approached her, a young man with his hair slicked back and a bow tie to top his simple, all white outfit. He was a polite and pleasant man she could say, he handed her a bottle of the best whiskey she requested probably an hour ago. She kept emptying the glass and he kept refilling it, until she felt herself stand on the edge of clarity and told him she was done for the night.  
  
She wasn't.  
  
The clamorous club was the last place she wanted to be, but the immense amount of love she had for her costars filled her entire being and she couldn't say no when they invited her for drinks on the rooftop of the luxurious hotel they were staying at. It was the most unusual group of people she'd ever seen, from young and lively Maisie and Sophie to older and cunning Peter and Liam. Still, the warm September night and their success was enough of a reason for everyone to let their alter egos loose.  
  
She looked at the screen of her phone, past one in the morning. Thirteen missed calls. Eighteen unopened messages. It was surreal.

The lounge wasn't far from her. Sitting on the plush royal blue sofa that only added charm to the regal appearance of the place, he would look over David's shoulder every now and then and stare into her soul, undressing her with his eyes as if they're alone, on top of the world, and the whole city is theirs.  
  
There wasn't a trace of make up on her pale face, her shining ball gown and matching heels were replaced by a short, wrap skirt matched with the first blouse she came across and some flats she thought she might have even accidentally brought with her. Only her hair seemed to be untouched, perfectly styled sandy blonde waves falling on her shoulders.  
  
Most of her costars went for a quick wardrobe change after the Emmys. Nathalie came back in a tracksuit and a crop top, and was probably the only one who didn't give a single fuck about the extravagance. Except Lena, of course, whom Emilia considered an icon. They never failed to make her smile with their joyful attitudes.  
  
"Okay, everyone, listen up," she heard Peter shout and the thundering music suddenly became just a background melody. He held his glass high in the air, drawing giggles and laughs from everyone as he barely kept his balance. "A toast! To us! To all of us!"  
  
Emilia started clapping, joining everyone else as they did so. She expanded her comfort zone and joined them as they all gathered in a circle. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer to his side, she winced at the sudden boldness but to everyone else it seemed like a meaningless, friendly gesture, irrelevant even, just two best friends embracing each other.  
  
"For our hard work," Peter continued his toast. "Congratulations! You guys already know everything. For the thrones!"

"For the thrones!" They crowd repeated before erupting in boisterous laughter.  
  
Emilia felt proud. Of herself. Of her hard work. Of her dedication. She went back to her seat. She was able to cherish the moment alone all while being surrounded by so many wonderful people, and it was like a blessing. In fact, she cherished that moment so much that his presence next to her didn't bother her enough to actually turn around and face him, and politely explain that she's not interested in small talk anymore.  
  
"You must be the most humble celebrity I've ever met," he spoke, eyeing her side profile. "Though this celebration is depressing."  
  
Emilia scoffed at his comment, smiling at his friendly banter. "There's a party waiting for me back home, thank you very much."  
  
Kit watched as her eyes sparkled under the dim lights. Her luscious lips had their natural rosy color, they were as soft as the finest silk, sensual and inviting. "Is there something troubling you, Clarke?" He asked her, his voice changing from silvery to husky. "Why aren't you having fun?"  
  
"Oh, I am enjoying myself. I needed time to process all of... this. That's all. And what better to celebrate this night, than with some whiskey and my friends."  
  
"You're sitting alone," he insisted.  
  
"I'm not. You're here."  
  
Squirming in his seat, he leaned dangerously close to her, inches from her face. "If the party is too much for you, we can leave."

"And go where," she asked him, staring into the depth of his brown eyes. It was all too familiar to her, the atmosphere, the tension, the looks, the obvious longing for each other's touch.  
  
"That depends. How are you feeling right now?" Kit asked her, keeping his gaze on her as the bartender came to them. Knowing deep down that one drink would lead to another, he decided the only poison he'd enjoy tonight would be the one she provided for him. Just her being there was enough to make him feel intoxicated, trapped and completely overwhelmed by desire.  
  
"I feel like this conversation requires another drink," she smiled at the guy who innocently agreed. _This is gonna be a long night,_ Emilia thought as he filled her glass. She turned to Kit again, playing with the outer rim before wrapping her lips around it. She put her drink down and licked her lips, all while maintaining the same coquettish look on her face. "So how's your wife?"  
  
Kit sniggered. "I wouldn't know. Maybe you should tell me. I heard you two are very close. In fact, I heard you're best friends."  
  
"Mmm, we are. When was the last time I saw her... Was it weeks ago? Months? I remember her telling me something about a... break? That's right. A break. Trouble in paradise?" Emilia teased, devouring him with the same intensity he shamelessly devoured her at their table with their costars.

"Apparently I'm already avoiding my husbandly duties. I am no longer satisfying... or satisfied," he smirked.  
  
"Oh, duties. You wanna know something about my duties?" Emilia leaned closer to his face, watching as his pupils were slowly dilating. "They would always end with me in a bathroom by myself."  
  
"You date ugly men."  
  
"You're married to a ginger."  
  
"Fair enough," Kit laughed.  
  
Taking another sip of the cold whiskey, she stared off into the distance as she spoke. "At least you're still married to a pretty woman. Why do I always settle for the ugly ones? Seth, Kit. Can you believe it? Fucking Seth. Christ, I hated that annoying fucker."  
  
"Are you drunk?" Kit asked flatly.  
  
"Well, you don't have to be drunk to admit it. And I'm not," she exhaled, disappointed in the effects. The drink wasn't nearly as strong as she wanted.  
  
"Good. I've been planning to give you a gift," he muttered.  
  
"How very thoughtful of you. May I know what it is?" Emilia asked, finishing her drink.

Their costars seemed to be aware of the nature of their friendship. They were like two sides of the same coin. He could sit her on his lap and no one would blink, and he was thanking god for the opportunity to close the distance between them and whisper a daring promise into her ear.  
  
"Several leg shaking orgasms. I know you love those," he blurted out, moving away from her neck to see her reaction. Her lip curved into a mischievous smile. The bubble inside her stomach burst and her pulse throbbed between her legs as she squirmed in her seat, rubbing her thighs together to relieve the pleasant ache.  
  
Her impure intentions were interrupted by the melody she was very familiar with. It seemed odd, to play a song so slow and touching during an event which seemed to be the complete opposite. She could hear Peter's voice again, a proud American announcing the performers as if anyone really needed to be reminded.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes, two souls connecting on a spiritual level. In some alternate universe they're married and happy together, they were both sure of that. But the reality was like a gun pointed at their faces. When she told him it would never work between them their relationship spiraled out of control until they were forced to settle for something they weren't ready for, from longer bathroom breaks at award shows to frequent trips to each other's trailers on set.  
  
And no one will ever know.

 _On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair,_  
_Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air..._

 _"_ We could have had it all," Kit conceded. It wasn't a statement, or a question, it was a confession from the depth of his heart. His wife had a special place there, too. Only the love he had for her simply turned into something less... desirous. One fight would lead to another and eventually they'd call it a break. He wished he felt guilt-ridden. But he didn't.  
  
"We can't do this forever."  
  
"We can try."  
  
"You're still married."  
  
"That doesn't seem to bother you."

_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light,  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim, I had to stop for the night..._

The _irony_ , Emilia thought. She'd hate to be cheated on. She'd hate to settle with a man like Kit. Yet their relationship never felt like an affair.

"She deserves better than you."  
  
" _You_ deserve better than me."

 _There she stood in the doorway, I heard the mission bell,_  
_And I was thinking to myself 'This could be heaven or this could be Hell'..._

The sweet harmony of the guitar and all the blabbering began to fade in her head, and the air was heavy with silence. 

The song was an impeccable choice for guiltless dancing. The tune carried Nathalie into Jacob's arms and they laughed like two little children as they swayed. Nikolaj grabbed Gwen by the waist and led her in a turn while Liam held Carice like a gentleman. Several crew members explored the dancing field seemingly for the first time and the two youngest beauties giggled as they held each other's hands.  
  
"Dance with me," he stood before her, offering his hand. It didn't matter anymore, who they were with or what was waiting for them tomorrow.  
  
"That's not fair, I don't have a love interest," Peter laughed when he noticed the pattern the pairs went for, but Lena jumped to his rescue almost immediately. _Sisterly love_ , she called it.  
  
_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way,_  
_There were voices down the corridor, I thought I heard them say..._  
  
"We can't..." she felt her hand tremble. She wanted to, god she wanted to hold him and listen to his heartbeat and feel his hands on her body.  
  
"We can. Look at them," he pointed out. "We're going to be Jon and Dany. Ice and fire. Dance with me."

_Welcome to the Hotel California,  
Such a lovely place, such a lovely face..._

Crossing whatever line she drew in her mind, Emilia took his hand as he led her away from the bar. He held her close to him, one hand on her waist, the other one holding her hand tightly, his fingertips brushing against her knuckles.  
  
With her forehead on his shoulder, she could inhale the scent of his cologne. She could feel his breaths in her ear as they swayed hopelessly with the rhythm. That little dance was like a kiss of life, like they were pulled into a new dimension where it was only the two of them again.  
  
_Plenty of room at the Hotel California,_  
_Any time of year, you can find it here..._  
  
"You have no idea how much I want you," he whispered in her ear, closing his eyes to savor this perfect, pure moment they managed to steal from the prying eyes of the intrusive men and women with cameras and flashes and undeniable thirst for violating someone's privacy.  
  
_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends_  
_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends..._

"Keep talking," she begged. "Please, keep talking."  
  
"Do you want to hear more about your gift, hm?"  
  
Emilia swallowed a lump in her throat, grabbing his white shirt just to dig her nails into his side and express the startling feelings that were forming in her mind. Walking backwards, Kit felt someone bump into him, and flashed a smile at Gwen who laughed at the silliness of the situation. Emilia returned the same smile before seeking her reflection in his eyes.  
  
_How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat,_  
_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget..._

"You're gonna keep coming. Over and over again. Until the sheets are wet, and you're so sensitive you can't even bring yourself to close your legs."  
  
He lowered his eyes to meet her glance. He pressed his cheek against her temple, holding her like she was fragile, made of glass that would shatter into a thousand pieces if someone touched it the wrong way.  
  
_So I called up the Captain, 'Please bring me my wine'_  
_He said, 'We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty-nine'_

She could've sworn she heard Lena emphatically yelling out the words, honoring her character and the strident laughter that followed her remark, but it all seemed so faint and obscure, almost like a whisper.  
  
"Keep going," she urged him. The throbbing she was feeling between her legs turned into an unbearable desire to be bent in half and fucked properly and she shamelessly gave in to those wayward fantasies.  
  
_And still those voices are calling from far away,_  
_Wake you up in the middle of the night, just to hear them say..._  
  
"Tonight is all about you, Em. You're gonna let me pleasure you and enjoy it. That's my gift to you."  
  
_Welcome to the Hotel California,_  
_Such a lovely place, such a lovely face..._  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
_They livin' it up at the Hotel California_  
_What a nice surprise, bring your alibis..._

"Don't you worry about me. I told you... This is your night."  
  
And they danced to forget. The world around them. The voices. The music was like a remedy for those who wanted to escape and forget their twisted fate. In some complicated way, he loved her, and she loved him. Deeply. But life was not kind to them.  
  
_Mirrors on the ceiling, the pink champagne on ice,_  
_And she said, 'we are all just prisoners here, of our own device'..._  
  
Kit spun her around one more time before letting her go. She bit her lower lip, a trail of sweat traveling from her forehead to her cheek, her eyes two black voids ready to swallow him whole.  
  
No more words were spoken between them. She was praying silently that the ridiculous excuses she was coming up with in her head would be enough to justify her absence. David and Dan didn't take pleasure in dancing, they wished her a good night, congratulating her once again before calling her a granny for retrieving so early.  
  
"If old people are leaving, why are you still here?" She winked with a cheeky grin.  
  
_If only they knew.  
_

* * *

Her suite resembled a royal bedchamber; white sheets on top of a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with an upholstered, wall mounted headboard, long, heavy drapes hanging from the ceiling, two velvet armchairs around a glass coffee table and white roses scattered around the room. The scent of the flowers still hung in the air when she picked one and brought it closer to her delicate nose, feeling the petals brush against her creamy skin.

Her own towels were spread across the sheets. She hummed the melody of the song quietly, the lyrics stuck inside her head like glue and she repeated the words in low tones, remembering his skin on hers and his breaths in her ear, how he held her close to him and she listened to his heartbeats.  
  
Once again she imagined herself on top of the world. The city of lights looked beautiful from above, millions of tiny sparkling dots and trails of red and orange merging into one on the roads.  
  
The door opened with an unobtrusive push, only when she heard the faint _click_ of the finely polished wood she sought his glare, his figure appearing in the reflection before her like a ghost.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder if my ears were deceiving me," their eyes met in the reflection. He had his hands in his pockets, his white shirt tucked into tight black jeans, hair combed so his curls were falling on his defined shoulders.

"That depends," he leered at her. He was closing the distance between them until it turned into a an intimate hug, his strong, muscular arms wrapped around her waist, his brawny chest pressed against her back. "What did you hear?" He asked coyly before nibbling on her earlobe.  
  
She felt his fingers brush against her hips, playing with the hem of her skirt, his other hand sliding inside her blouse and gripping her breast.  
  
She let out a restrained sigh. "Maybe I was deceived. Could you remind me, please?"  
  
Kit smiled. He placed small kisses on the base of her neck as her skirt fell to the ground and her blouse followed as he relentlessly tore it, buttons landing on the floor beneath them.  
  
"I'd rather show you," he sucked on the sensitive skin as he slid his hand inside her panties, only to find her small clit soaked in her arousal. He toyed with the sensitive bundle of nerves with his forefinger, circling it gently, her wetness creating a series of squishy sounds.

She held onto his arm, digging her nails into his skin until it became red and marked. She turned her head over her shoulder, begging him to kiss her and he happily obliged, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. When his gentle touch turned into sloppy rubbing, she pressed her palm against the glass as her knees bucked. She felt him slide a hand between them, unbuttoning his jeans and leaving them open, then sliding the black lace down her legs. 

"Oh, God, Kit," she wailed, and he felt her pleasure too when her sex began to flutter under his hand. He swiftly turned with her in his arms before vigorously throwing her on the bed, body and face lying flat against the sheets. She was still feeling the aftershocks of her first orgasm when he abruptly slid his rigid cock into her, pounding her into the mattress.  
  
When she tried to raise her bottom higher in the air, he dug his fingers into her hips, pinning her and forcing her back down. She couldn't protest even if she wanted to, she let him mount her freely, sighing in relief when he got rid of his jeans. The button and the zipper were a pain in the ass. _Quite literally._  
  
"Are you on the pill?" Kit breathed into her ear. Her voice proved to be totally inadequate when she tried to speak but all he could hear was a low _mhm_. "Good. I'm gonna fill you with my cum, you love that, don't you?" He teased her with words, and her body reacted as quickly as her mind, her inner walls started to clench around him unanticipatedly. He slowed down when her cunt embraced him tightly, he listened to her moans with a complacent look on his face before he stopped moving completely, his shaft still inside her. "Emilia, did you just cum?" 

She peeked at him with an audacious smile on her face, nodding innocently, showing him just how pleased she was with his doing. 

He kissed the skin over her shoulder blade, along her spine and finally her neck, tracing his tongue along her silky, pearly skin. Pulling out, he turned her around and his breath hitched at the sight before him, her reddened cheeks in contrast with her bright blue eyes, a trickle of sweat on her temple, her lips swollen and flaming. 

Kit grinned at her. "So that's what you want? My cum?" He leaned closer to her, wrapping his mouth around the fullness of her lower lip. 

"You haven't had your fun," she pulled away, unbuttoning his shirt. It joined the rest of their disordered clothing. "Let me pleasure you," she whispered, wrapping her fingers around his length. 

He took her hand in his and held it above her her head while he worked his way down to her chest. Her hardened nipples perked though the thin black lace, begging for his attention. "No, you don't get to do anything tonight," he licked her nipple through the fabric. Her breast spilled when he jerked the strap off her shoulder. She lifted her body and took it off, offering herself bare to him and he contentedly accepted it, taking her rosy peak into his mouth.

"What if I want you in my mouth?" 

Emilia ran her fingers though his curls, the once combed and styled hairstyle became a disheveled mess. He sucked on her as if it was keeping him alive, swirling his tongue around and grazing his teeth every time he heard her moan. Thinking about the neglected twin, he put his fingers into her mouth, feeling her tongue accepting the intrusion and she wet them, sucking like he was sucking her, until he pulled them out and smeared her saliva over the other nipple, playing with it, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. 

The area between her legs began to throb, lacking attention. She brought her hand between them, massaging her clit before sliding two fingers inside herself. Kit wouldn't let her have her fun, he abandoned her breast in the same breath and spread her legs wide, moving down to the wet area between her legs until she was lying on the edge of the bed and he was kneeling on the ground before her.

He traced his tongue from her warm entrance to her hooded clit, tasting the juices that made her cunt glisten. Familiar with her sensitivity, he spread her nether lips, holding her open with his thumbs, wrapping his mouth around the little rosebud. 

The sheets were a tangled mess underneath her. The smell of sex filled the room, engulfing the scent of roses and fresh air. The room began to spin when she felt his fingers penetrate her, curling against her front wall, searching for a small ridge that would send her over the edge. 

_"Shit, I'm cumming, Kit- I'm-"_

His name sounded like a melody on her lips, and she screamed it over and over again while he lapped on her juices, tasting all she had to offer. She came around his fingers and mouth violently, coating them in slick fluid which he licked before she could even open her eyes.  
  
Her breath hadn't returned to normal when he grabbed her thighs and forced himself inside her in a swift thrust, pushing her further and higher on the mattress with each movement of his hips.  
  
She tried to close her legs, her clit oversensitive and her cunt still pulsating, but when he forced them open she wailed, the tingling pain sending fiery signals to her nerve endings.

 _"You are so fucking beautiful,"_ he hissed.  
  
Emilia noticed his breaths were getting shorter, digging her nails into his neck she brought her lips to his, sucking his tongue and urging him to find his release.  
  
_"I'm gonna fucking cum- Oh god, yes, yes, cum inside me, Kit..."_ Her moans sounded like a plea, her belly started to tighten again and the pain turned into an irrefutable desire to completely drown in lust.  
  
He tensed above her, his muscles twitching in rhythm with his cock and when their eyes met he was flying, spilling inside her, letting her milk him and he was ready to give her every last drop.

When she came to her senses he gave her one last kiss before pulling away, but never pulling out. She was a writhing mess under him, but he intended to keep his promise. Tomorrow she would feel him between her legs during her interviews and no one would know. Tomorrow he would leave her bedroom and no one would side eye them. Because she was his best friend, and that was the beauty behind their dirty little secret.  
  
He was still hard inside her, barely supporting himself on his knees yet strong enough to hold her thighs open for him. She winced when he started pounding her, she could no longer withstand his touch but when she tried to push him away he pinned her hands next to her hips.

 _"It's too much, Kit, I can't-"_  
  
_"Don't hold it back, Em, come on-"_

Kit watched himself slide in and out of her, his cum leaking onto the sheets and he released her hands to rub her swollen clit. Emilia felt her pulse in her head, the bubble forming in her groin was growing bigger, ready to burst any moment. The tip of his cock repeatedly hit the right spots inside her when he lifted her bottom, speeding up his thrusts.

_"Oh Kit, wait- I can't, I think I'm gonna- Fuck-"_

And then it hit her. That powerful wave of pleasure he was trying to give her. Her legs bucked when he let go of them and pulled his cock out, and she kept them open while warm gush sprayed out of her and onto the towels and his abs.  
  
And he was astonished.  
  
Her body became a weightless disarray. He attacked her with open mouthed pecks, seeking affection when she slowly tried to close her legs, but her overstimulated cunt prevented her.

 _"Shit._ Shit. Look what you made me do..." Emilia muttered breathlessly.  
  
Lying next to her, her gently cupped her swollen sex with his palm when he heard her curse under her breath. He thought it was a smart thing to do, to soothe the sensational burn.  
  
"Kit, fuck. I'm sore. Don't..."

"Shh," he whispered in her ear. "Let me take care of you." He pulled her closer to him, wiping away the thin layer of sweat from her forehead and placing a kiss there, tasting the saltiness. "I wish we could stay here forever."

"We can't do this forever," she reminded him. "Things are about to change. You know that."  
  
"I know. But I am never gonna stop looking for excuses. Not when this is the outcome. You coming all over me. Your smile. And just... Seeing you like this. Happy."  
  
Emilia scratched his beard with her fingernails. "You sound like a man in love."  
  
Kit laughed at the derision. It was so easy to love her. It would be easy to say it. But he could never give her what she deserves. And every time he wanted to say it, a part of him would hit the brakes and force him to fly back to reality. A reality where she was Emilia Clarke and he was Kit Harington and they were two best mates mocking each other in interviews and supporting each other endlessly.  
  
"Would it change anything If I said the words?"  
  
"No," she kissed him.  
  
"Then I'll settle for this," he said, throwing the damp towels off the bed before kissing her breast.   
  
"So... What's our next excuse?" Emilia simpered.  
  
Kit bit her nipple. "I'm sure we'll think of something."


	3. Rub You The Right Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said Kit doesn't like Liverpool?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by that cute little debate on Twitter - Was it Kit watching the football game with Emilia and her friends? I love being a clown, so I said yes, and wrote a fic about it. 
> 
> Kit can be whatever you like. Married, divorced, on a break, single, cheater, whatever is your cup of tea. In this chapter his lovely wife is not mentioned and his marriage is not implied.
> 
> Just a fair warning, this is almost pure smut with no plot. And it's dirty. I mean it.

_**Islington, 2019.**  
_

_Oh, you're a loaded gun, yeah_

_Oh, there's nowhere to run_  
 _No one can save me_  
 _The damage is done_  
 _Shot through the heart_  
 _And you're to blame_  
 _You give love a bad name (bad name)_  
 _I play my part and you play your game_  
 _You give love a bad name (bad name)_  
 _You give love, a bad name_  
  
"Oh fuck, I sound good," Emilia tells her twin in the mirror as she's wrapping herself in a soft, baby blue towel.  
  
The music is playing in the background while she's shouting the lyrics, the bathroom is her stage now, she's the star of her own concert. The droplets of water are still landing everywhere as her freshly washed hair flies from one side to another as she's dancing to the addictive beat.

_Paint your smile on your lips_   
_Blood red nails on your fingertips_   
_A school boy's dream, you act so shy_   
_Your very first kiss was your first kiss good-_

The atmosphere in her bathroom is almost too overwhelming for her to hear the door getting opened, but once she hears them getting shut, the only music playing in the bathroom is the sound of her heartbeat.  
  
"Uh...? Lola?" She yells out, hesitantly grabbing the doorknob, unsure whether to open the door or wait to hear her name being called.  
  
"I'm afraid not," the familiar voice responds from her living room.

The weight is lifted off her shoulders as soon as she hears his words. When she leaves the bathroom to greet her guest, wearing nothing but a towel, he expects her to be _pleasantly_ surprised, but instead he's met with a frown on her face.

"My doorbell works just fine, you idiot," she snarls at him, swallowing her words the moment she sees just how comely he looks with his curls loose and his beard finely groomed.

"I literally pressed it three times. And you forgot to lock your door. Thanks for welcoming me with a smile on your face."  
  
"Shit. I'm sorry, Kitten. But seems to me you already made yourself at home."

"You invited me, and I came," he shrugs.  
  
"I didn't think you'd actually come," she responds, walking to her bedroom barefoot. "You don't even like Liverpool."  
  
"I don't," he immediately responds, following her to _her_ bedroom like he belongs there.  
  
She's occupying herself with her clothes while Kit is comfortably sitting on the edge of her queen-sized bed. "So why did you come?" She looks at him over her shoulder.

"I was in the neighborhood and I missed my best mate, of course," he teases her. She scoffs at that. _Of course_ he was in the neighborhood.

"I can _feel_ you staring at me, Kit," she warns him with her back turned to him.

Denying it would be a lie. The images his mind is creating and the things he wants to do to her can only be described as sinful and indecent, but when she bends down _purposely_ he can feel his blood rushing to his cock and he doesn't care how dirty those thoughts are. He wants her.

But her goddamn friends.  
  
"So you're just gonna shamelessly bend over like that?"

"I have to find my knickers, darling," she defends herself.  
  
He smirks. "You don't know where you keep your knickers?"  
  
"I do," she says cunningly. "Just not the ones I'm looking for."  
  
"I see," he watches as she moves to the mirror. He can't see what she's holding, but he can see the white lace. In her other hand she's holding a short summer dress, black with pink flowers, trying it on over the towel. "Take it off."

"Get out of my room and wait for me. You don't want them to find us like this."

"Like what?" Kit smiles, closing the door before taking a stand behind her.

She shudders under his feather touch, squirming when his fingertips play with the hem of the towel. When he leans closer to her, her scent enchants him, it's milk and honey and lavender, and that special scent only she has.  
  
Kit leaves an open mouthed kiss on her shoulder, moving her damp hair to one side and exposing her delicate neck, and that spot he likes to suck and lick until it's purple with traces of red.  
  
"You smell like heaven. You're absolutely stunning," he whispers in her ear before nibbling on her lobe. He feels her shaking when he wraps both of his arms around her, his hands rub her thighs, each stroke lifts the cashmere towel higher and higher, until the most sensitive part of her is exposed to the chilly air.  
  
"Kit, don't..." She's melting in his arms. "They should be here any moment- now," the last word leaves her lips with a moan when she feels him parting her folds with both of his middle fingers and massaging the small, hidden pearl with the tip of his right index finger.

She's a curse, and she's a blessing. She's lethal and she's life-giving. She's like poison he can't get enough of. He wants to feel her flutter under his palm and around his cock, he wants to ride her through her orgasms, suck on her full lip while she's screaming in pleasure, suck and bite her nipples while his fingers are massaging her silky walls, he wants to give her everything and ask for nothing in return because just looking at her is enough for him to find his own pleasure.

"Your doorbell works just fine, you said it yourself," he breaths against her neck. His finger moves from her clit to her opening, he finds her wet, swollen and sensitive and kisses her cheek while pushing two of his fingers inside her, stretching her and filling her until his knuckles prevent him from going any deeper.

Emilia tilts her head back, leans against his shoulder and lets him rub the most sensitive area inside her cunt. Her finely clipped nails dig into his forearm when he finds the small ridge inside and curls his fingertips against it, all while staring at her reflection in the mirror in front of them.

The towel pools around her feet when he jerks it off her body, leaving her naked and exposed and completely vulnerable for him. His pouty lips close around her pulse point and he keeps sucking until he feels her squirming and squeezing her thighs around his hand.

He fucks her faster with his fingers while playing with her nipple with his free hand, the small peak is squeezed between his thumb and middle finger while he's circling it with his index. He brings the very same finger to his mouth and wets it nicely, and before she can register what's happening he's circling it again, pinching, testing her limits until it loses its pink color and becomes red.

"I want to feel you come on my fingers," he whispers in her ear. "Come on, squeeze 'em, give me all you got."

The air becomes too hard to swallow when her walls begin pulsating. She hears him whisper " _Yeah_ " against the shell of her ear and she blacks out, welcoming what she knows would only be the first of many little deaths of that night. Her pillowy lips part and she holds onto him while she's cumming on his hand, trapping it in between her slick thighs.

" _Shit, shit..._ " is the only word that comes out of her mouth between shallow breathing. He keeps fucking her while the aftershock are still making her see the stars in the back of her head.

"Good girl, you're so good, so good," he tells her, taking his fingers out of her and holding them in front of her, showing her just how good she is. The slick mess glistens under the dim light, Emilia's breath hitches when Kit brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks, cleaning them while staring into her soul.

When she turns and brings her mouth to his, before he can grab her by the waist, the doorbell rings, and the reality they escaped comes back to haunt them. "I'll get it, you get dressed," he kisses her cheek.

"You're welcoming my guests now?" She asks him with a mischievous look on her face.

"Why not? You're my best mate, are you not?" He smirks and heads out, closing the bedroom door behind himself.

The doorbell rings again and he has just enough time to wash his hands in the kitchen sink before whoever is on the other side can conclude that it's taking way too long for Emilia to let them in.

"Kit!" Lola exclaims, not hiding her surprise. "Well I certainly didn't expect to see you."

"I literally just arrived. It's good to see you again."

"Milly said you hated Liverpool," she tells him, taking off her jacket with a smile on her face. "Good to see you, too. Where is she by the way?"

"Getting ready," Emilia yells from her bedroom. "Just a minute!"

"Ehh, they're not my favorites, but they have their moments. Come on," he invites them in. "She said she's not really feeling well."

* * *

"Well, that Alisson guy is not that bad," Emilia hears her friend say.  
  
"You claim you love Liverpool but you don't know who Becker is. You're clearly a fake fan," Kit jokes.  
  
"Oh, come on," Emilia laughs. "You don't have to know their names to enjoy the game. That's why we're here, to enjoy it."

"Uh, yes, you do," Oliver says matter-of-factly. "Even Kit knows their names."  
  
"Yeah, he's like one of the best goalies in the world, I'll give him that," Kit nods.

Emilia laughs at how passionate the two are about the game and pulls away from Lola when she presses the flat of her palm against her forehead.  
  
"What are you doing?" Emilia raises her eyebrows.  
  
"Are you still feeling sick?"  
  
"I wasn't sick, Lola. Just a little queasy."

"Are you sure? We can stay here tonight and take care of you."  
  
Emilia feels his gaze on her. She knows he's staring at her over her friend's shoulder. She knows he wants to laugh. And she knows he's enjoying himself.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. Probably just the weather."

"Girl, I hear you," Lola says, standing up. "But if you need anything, call me, aight?"  
  
"Promise," Emilia smiles. "Let me just kick this one out and I'm off to bed."

Oliver and Lola make their way to the hall, while Kit is still comfortably seated on the sofa. He's playing with the empty glass in his hand, paying little to no attention to the still very loud TV in front of him.  
  
"Good to see you, mate," the two wave at him. "You, too. See you," he waves back politely.  
  
From the hall he can hear Emilia giggling with Lola, and Oliver repeating that they can catch up tomorrow. The voices slowly begin to die down, and the sound of the lock makes the blood in his veins run faster. He spent most of his time thinking about licking every inch of Emilia's skin with the tip of his tongue, and when she appears in the doorway with her arms crossed and in her short little summer dress, a smug look appears on his face.

"Queasy, eh? I think I should go, you probably need some sleep."  
  
"I had to sit through this fucking football game wet, Kit."  
  
"Really? They do have some good-looking players."

Emilia doesn't react to his teasing. Kit doesn't even blink before she makes her way to him and parts his legs with her knee before sinking down in front of him and running her fingers up and down his strong thighs.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for teasing, love," she tells him boldly. There's a spark in her blue eyes, those vibrant eyes full of lust and desire and hunger. His cock is hard, he can feel it and she can see the bulge, it's begging to be released and taken care of.  
  
Emilia kisses the print of his cock with her mouth open, bites what she feels is the underside until there's a wet spot between his legs.  
  
"I want to taste you," he moans while she's peppering his covered member with wet kisses.

"You can do whatever you want," she says under her breath. "After you cum in my mouth."

Her words and her mind are like a lethal weapon. When she grabs the hem of his shorts he raises his bottom to help her take them off, leaving him in a grey shirt and darker boxers where she can see the outline of his aching manhood. It doesn't take her long to jerk them off his hips, his cock springs free and throbs when he feels her hot breath on the sensitive skin under the round head.  
  
Instead of taking him in her mouth, she sucks the prominent vein of his cock with her opulent lips, swirling her tongue while staring into his dark eyes. It's almost too erotic for him to take, just the sight of her lips and her eyes is too much, and when her delicate hands accompany her warm mouth, his breath gets caught in his throat.  
  
"Your lips..." Kit whines. "You are divine."

"Mmm?" She smirks at him, rubbing his balls with one hand and pumping his cock with the other. She sucks on the tip, swirls her tongue over the seeping slit before taking him deeper, then she pulls away and looks at him innocently. "What about now?" She taunts him.

" _Oh shit..._ " he feels himself twitch. " _Suck it. Let me see you..._ "

His words ignite a violent fire inside her. She ignores the empty feeling in her cunt and gives him what he wants, she has him under her control, her tongue glides over his hardness every time she bobs her head up and down while her hand is massaging the skin she can't reach. Her other hand is playing with the skin holding his balls that are now drawn up towards his strikingly beautiful body. He's aroused and drunk on the pleasure she's giving him, already too close to finding his release, she's _that_ good and she's _that_ heavenly. 

Kit is watching as his cock is disappearing between the plumpness of her lips, his fingers are in her silky brown hair, his abs are tense, he keeps his legs open wide while she's sucking the soul out of him and once again he's ready to give her every last drop of his cum.

" _I'm gonna c-um_ ," his voice breaks. " _Em, I'm gonna cum_."

"Give it to me," she pulls away from him, breathless, before wrapping her mouth around his cock again. The animalistic and undeniable hunger he feels overpowers him quickly, he's mercilessly fucking her mouth while she's moaning around him. When she presses the area under his scrotum with her thumb his hips buck, she presses harder when she feels the first spurt of his cum on the back of her throat.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck, Em, I'm cumming-_ " is all he can utter when the sudden rush of pleasure takes over him.

Emilia sticks out her tongue, urging him to coat it, and he does, his warm cum fills her mouth until there's a trickle running down her chin. She swallows everything he's given her and wipes what escaped her mouth with her thumb and looks at him while he's slowly coming down from his high.

It's almost like an instinct when he grabs her by her hair and crashes his flaming lips against her swollen ones.

"You're not real," he finally manages to say. "You can't be real."

Looking at him, she climbs onto his lap and helps him take off his shirt. Her fingertips skim across his abs, she she feels the hardness under them and her own pulse in her center when he rubs her thighs. Kit helps her get out of her silken dress and throws it on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

"I want to fuck you with my tongue," he speaks softly into her ear. "Let me taste you."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Kit lifts them both off the sofa and walks them to her bedroom. He gently lies her down on her back, on the white sheets that smell like flowers and her. She spreads her legs, offering him a view of her soaked white panties when he crouches in front of her. He moves the material to the side, sucks in a breath when he sees just how wet she is for him and glides his index from her opening where her juices are leaking to the hood of her throbbing clit, smiling slyly when she rewards him with a soft moan.

He takes a moment to admire the sight in front of him. Her small clit is peeking from its hood, drenched in her slick arousal. Her lips are opened to him like a blooming flower and underneath her juices are oozing from her opening and trickling down all the way to the puckered skin of her arse.

It's a heavenly feeling of relief when he runs his tongue from her folds to her clit, setting her nerves on fire. She arches her back for a better angle, and when he squeezes both of her thighs with his strong arms, she knows he's not gonna let her go until she comes all over his face.

"Mmm, one orgasm has you this wet?" The tip of his tongue flicks over her clit, teasing it while it's still hiding under its hood. Her eyes are closed, he wants to order her to open her eyes and look at him while he's eating her, but she opens them before he says anything and throws her head back when he nibbles on her folds.

" _That feels so good_ ," he hears her say while she's panting. When she runs her fingers through his curls, Kit no longer wants to tease her, he parts her nether lips with his thumbs and greedily sucks on her clit like he would suck on her nipples. She winces at the sudden feeling of pure delight, the squelching sound of him licking her makes her empty cunt pulsate.  
  
Kit gives her what she wants the moment he feels it under his tongue. His talented muscle finds its way into her opening, he pushes her thighs backwards so he can fuck her deeper, his nose bumps against her folds over and over again while his thumb is furiously rubbing her clit.  
  
" _Yes, yes, fuck, fuck, so good, you're so good_ ," she no longer recognizes her own voice. " _Make me come, yes, yes, make me come_ ," she's chanting the words like a prayer while he's pushing his tongue in and out of her.

The eagerness in her voice adds fuel to the already burning flames and the beast within him is abruptly unleashed. She squeals when his mouth once again wrap around her clit and two of his fingers thrust into her relentlessly.  
  
" _So good, yes, oh yes, yes..._ "

"Mmm," he moans with his mouth pressed against her cunt. "I wonder what would happen if I did..." Kit curls his fingers against the hidden ridge inside her, the very same ridge he grew to know and understand and rub until she can't take his assaults anymore. "...this?"

" _Yes!_ " Is all Emilia gives him when she sucks in a deep breath. " _Keep going - ah, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!_ "  
  
"Yes, cum for me, cum on my face."

His words push her over the edge, the bubble in her belly bursts and while her head is in the clouds her orgasm hits her like a tidal wave. Kit slows down his thrusts just barely while she's clenching around his fingers and her juices flow out of her onto the palm of his hand.

"Good girl, look at you," he coos while continuously rubbing her inner walls. "You taste so good."

The pleasure slowly begins to feel like a torturous tingling pain, her hips buck and her legs shake when he once again shows no signs of stopping his merciless movements. Kit holds her legs open when she tries to close them and fucks her harder while she's writhing under him.

" _It's too much, it's too much,_ " she holds onto his hand, throwing her head from side to side.

"You've got another one inside you, give me another one," he licks her nub. "Cum for me again, come on, let go," he woos, repeatedly hitting her favorite spot. The aftershocks of her first orgasm just begin to fade away when another one takes over her. Kit watches her in awe as she's squeezing her eyes shut, screaming his name while her wetness is oozing out of her and onto his hand and the bed beneath her.

Kit doesn't wait until her breath returns to normal, he shifts to his knees and positions himself between her shaky legs, sliding his cock into her and feeling her pulsating around his shaft. He slowly pulls out until only the tip is inside, then slams back into her until their hips meet and there is nothing to hear except their moans and the immoral sounds of his skin meeting hers.

" _You're so wet,_ " he whispers against her breasts. She helps him take off her bra, his mouth close around her rosy nipple, somewhere between his biting and sucking she can feel the pleasant soreness and the intimacy is compelling for them both. " _I want to come inside you, can I come inside you, can I fill you, hm?_ " he breathlessly begs.

" _Yes, fill me, fill me,_ " she's panting, digging her nails into his sides. " _Come inside me,_ " she breathes against his neck.

He spreads her legs farther, watching as he's disappearing inside her. She lifts her hips for a better angle, lets him hit _that_ spot over and over again. He suddenly pulls his cock out, holding it inches away from her dripping center. Before she can ask him what's happening, his fingers stretch her again and he's furiously rubbing her soft inner walls, eager to see her come all over him.

" _God, yes! Keep going, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ " her jaw is clenched. A trickle of sweat wets her cheek, the intensity he's fucking her with can only be described as extreme.

When she wets his hand and abs with her back arched, he quickly lifts her hips and slams back into her, and the warm liquid is gushing out of her and all over his cock and thighs and the white sheets that are now completely drenched.

It's not even a scream she's letting out, it's a futile attempt to breathe. Both pleasure and overstimulation have her shaking while he's grazing his teeth over her nipple before swirling his tongue around it.

His own orgasm threatens to erupt. He kisses her luscious lips with fervor and joy, she tastes like the sweetest forbidden fruit to him, ripe and honeyed.

Emilia feels Kit tensing above her. " _I want to ride you,_ " she murmurs in his ear.

Holding her by the waist, he flips them over, never pulling out of her. She's urging him to relax and let her bring him to his release. Both of his hands are massaging her breasts, playing with her nipples. When he lowers his hand to the apex of her sex, she slaps his hand and leans forward to kiss his chest.

She grinds on him like she would grind on a horse, feeling the tip of his cock kiss the entrance of her womb every time she slams her hips down onto him. He's close, she feels him twitching inside her. She leans forward and wraps her mouth against his much smaller nipple, flicking her tongue around for his pleasure.  
  
" _God, Em, I'm about to cum, keep going, don't stop, god, don't stop._ "

It doesn't take him long to mark her hips with his fingers. He's writing under her uncontrollably when his cum paints her walls white. She feels each contract as if it were her own, and at that moment she swears they're one.

Kit holds her tightly against his chest while the aftershocks are sending tiny signals down his spine.

"It feels so good," she purrs, kissing his collarbone. "So warm and wet," she brings her finger to where they're joined and gathers his cum that's now dripping out of her. His eyes widen, the brown completely drowned in black when she wraps her mouth around it and cleans it. "Oh, I felt that," she smirks at him when she feels him twitch inside her once again. "Does that turn you on? Your cum on my tongue?"

Kit closes his eyes when she squeezes her cunt around his semi-hard cock, teasing him. "Yes. _God, yes_. And your lips," he tells her. "Your lips... are divine."

Emilia looks around them, at the wet sheets they're lying on. "I love it when you do that," she grins. "When you make me wet the sheets."

"Tell me how it feels," he nibbles on her neck.

"Like an orgasm, but better. It's intense. Powerful. It's a tingling sensation that turns into pleasure. Is that your kink? Squirting?" Emilia giggles.

"I love watching you."  
  
"And I love having you inside me," she whispers against his lips. "You're still hard."  
  
"Em?" his face lights up when their fingers intertwine.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Liverpool is not so bad after all."  
  
"No, Kitten, it isn't," she begins grinding on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the mistakes you came across. 
> 
> Don't be shy, I appreciate your comments and feedback. Don't let the comment moderation mode scare you, I'm friendly and I want my fellow Kimilia stans to feel comfortable. ;)


	4. Feel Your Chest On Top Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys!! I am so sorry for the delay, but it's finally here! I must confess, I got a little carried away, but blame it on the content we got. Everyone's been talking about Kimilia since the Emmys and I tried my best to include cute little details from many articles and witnesses.
> 
> This is a huge chapter, a bit dirty, and full of smut. It's almost all smut, actually. There's really no plot in this fic, so I should stop looking for it. It is what it, so just enjoy it. ;)

_**Los Angeles, 2019.** _

Her room smelled like a field of blooming flowers. Her scent lingered in the air, making his heart clench as the image of her flashed though his mind.  
  
The extravagant, all black Givenchy suit matched her expensive Valentino dress in so many ways, he had to ask himself if the two of them were just meant to always stand by each other. The mirror in the corner of her bedroom provided him with a full view of his fit body as he was adjusting his watch. He would've been down there with her and her team if they hadn't hidden her away from him, explaining how the final look would be a surprise.  
  
_As if she were his..._ No. He wouldn't think about _that thing_. _That thing_ wouldn't work. _That thing_ wouldn't change anything between them anyway, he was sure of it. With her, a piece of paper and a ring would just be a meaningless addition to their relationship. He knew that very well, because he had both things already and they were suffocating him. So he glanced at the band around his finger. It was a burden. Maybe he should've felt bad about it. But again, he didn't, because _they_ didn't exactly live in a land of unicorns and rainbows. They lived in a land of denial.

He knew the risk of taking it off. And he couldn't do it. There was no doubt that he wanted to, but the burden would be heavier then, the questions would be more open, tabloids noisy, and truthfully, he was too happy to let them ruin the day for him.  
  
Was there anything to complain about anyway? He thought of her again. The way her eyes glimmered when she saw him in his suit. The way her little dimple appeared on her cheek when he got told to wait for the outcome of her preparation.  
  
Behind him, her bed remained untouched. It was the same bed she slept in with her brother, because he had taken the guest bedroom, and yet he couldn't stop his mind from creating a series of filthy thoughts about her.  
  
He could see her laying on her back on that bed, legs spread open, with one of her little toys between her legs. He could see her lying on her stomach with her fingers circling her small nub. He could see her with her ass high in the air, with her fingers deep inside her drenched cunt. It was so real, so dirty, so _tempting_.  
  
And so he left her bedroom. He wanted to see her. Silently he walked over to the staircase and made his way down. One foot touched the final step. He could finally see her. He didn't care about her red carpet look, he only cared about _her_.  
  
Or so he thought.

She looked like a vision, like a muse breathing life into him with nothing but her heart-stirring presence. He put his other foot down, praying silently that no one heard him, and stood there, watching her as she was tying the blue sash around her slim waist. He could feel the tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach, the need to touch her skin rising, knocking the breath out of his chest. An obscene thought of that very same dress sliding down her body crossed his mind, and he fought the urge to walk over to her and claim her, helplessly admiring her ethereal beauty from afar.  
  
"Guys, how do I look?" He heard her ask, smile spreading from ear to ear.  
  
"Like a million bucks," Petra smiled back. "Careful how you sit. I mean it, Emilia. I am not a fan of the material. The dress is gonna get all wrinkly, so you stand, until I walk you to the car, understood?"  
  
Emilia laughed. "Understood. Make up's next?"  
  
"Yeah, give me just a minute here," Jenny replied, moving a strand of brunette hair from her face.  
  
"Alright, let's do it," she playfully clapped.

He watched her from the same place on the stairs, following her little movements with prying eyes, the way her breasts were bouncing while she was rocking to the tune coming from the kitchen, the way her dress was defining her waistline, the way her face lit up in the middle of the conversation she was having with her team.  
  
He had to have her.  
  
"Emilia," he cleaned his throat, swallowing the impossibly big lump in his throat. She turned to him. "Could you come upstairs, please?" Kit asked her as he was playing with the watch on his hand. "I think, I think I broke something."  
  
"What?" Her eyebrows nearly touched in a moment of disbelief.  
  
He bit the inside of his cheek. "Sorry. Could you just come to check if everything's alright?"  
  
"We have some time, it's alright," Petra assured her. "Watch the dress."

"Can't take you anywhere..." Emilia murmured to herself before moving from the place she was standing in, lifting her dress just enough to comfortably walk over to him in her high heels.  
  
Glancing over her shoulder, Kit gave an apologetic smile to Petra and Jenny before turning and walking upstairs. She followed, naively hoping to find a mess in the bedroom, something she would be scolding him for later. Step after step and they were out of sight, left alone in the empty, grey hallway.  
  
"What did you-" Emilia began, immediately choking on her words when he roughly grabbed her by her bare arm and pushed her against the wooden door, his lips latching onto hers, probing her mouth with his tongue. She stirred under him, his body pressing against hers, too close, she sucked in a deep breath when she felt the bulge between his legs touch the inside of her thigh.  
  
Reaching behind her, Kit pushed the door of the master bedroom open, his mouth never leaving hers as his fingers played with the delicate, bare skin on her back, hands around her waist holding her close to him as he walked them backwards. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She hissed, pushing him away from her. Fresh air filled her lungs, but his eyes, those damn dark eyes were drowned in lust, undressing her, claiming her, dominating her.  
  
He stared into her eyes as he huskily whispered in her ear, "Lift up your dress. I want you."  
  
"You're insane," she replied, voice low, shaky. "We have to get ready."

He moved away from her, walking backwards, never breaking the intense eye contact. She swallowed hard, observing him as he slid his own hand down to his pants and slowly pulled the zipper down. "Go on, then," he smirked. Before he sat on the edge of the bed, he slid his black pants down just enough to reveal the growing bulge in his boxers.  
  
"What- What are you doing..." Her breaths were shallow, cheeks reddened, burning. The sight of him palming himself through the grey material of his boxers sent a jolt of pleasure straight to the bundle of nerves hidden behind the black lacy material. She felt it pulse, but she wouldn't tell him that.  
  
"That dress... God, that dress really is something."  
  
"We need to-" Blue eyes widened suddenly. There he sat on the bed, with his cock in his hand, pumping slowly, tempting her to climb on top of him and ride him until they both ache. "Kit."  
  
He said nothing. Umber brown eyes remained open as his fingers were pulling the soft skin up and down his shaft. He wanted her to see him. He wanted her to have him. He wanted _her._ "I want to feel you come around me," he whispered, standing up. Each step he took was a step back for her.  
  
A silent moan was all he heard before her hands cupped his cheeks. Pink, pillowy lips wrapped around his rich ones, tongues clashed together when he grabbed her by the waist. Her bare back met the cotton sheets when he vigorously threw her on the surface, pinning her with his weight.

"Ass on the edge," he demanded. She obeyed. Pulling her dress up, he took a moment to admire the view of her lace underwear as he crouched before her, before pulling it to the side. Wet, pink lips opened for him when she spread her legs farther, giving him a knowing smile. She truly had him wrapped around her finger. On the apex of her cunt, her clit peeked from its hood, pulsing in response to his gentle, feather touch. "I wish I could eat you right now," he took a deep breath. "But looks like I'm gonna have to be quick."  
  
"You better," she smiled at him wickedly.  
  
The round head of his cock brushed against her folds. They both closed their eyes at the sensation. Emilia's back arched off the bed when he abruptly pushed himself into her heat. They were one. Physically, mentally, they were one person connected in some strange way only they could understand.  
  
The first thrust brought him relief he didn't even know he needed. His trimmed curls fell on his forehead when he began moving inside her. Each thrust deeper than the other, making his vision go blurry. He could see her arousal glistening on his hard shaft when he looked between them. " _Em, fuck..._ "  
  
" _Shit,_ " she tried to suppress her scream with the back of her hand.

His hips slammed against her thighs as she laid spread open for him. She tried to lift her head, look at the firm abs that she loved so much, touch him, feel him under his fingertips, but the force of his thrusts made her throw her head back and whine as the pleasure was slowly consuming her.  
  
" _You're so fucking beautiful, so hot-_ " Kit said through his gritted teeth. " _Rub yourself, come around me._ "  
  
Even with the dress covering her breasts he could see them bounce. Her hand followed his orders, she found her clit wet and painfully swollen. Her cunt clenched when her fingertip pressed against the nub, moving in tight, sloppy circles. " _I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come_ ," was all she could utter before he brought his hand to her mouth and pressed there, preventing her from exposing their dirty little secret.  
  
The pace he set was exhausting, but so worth it. His energy was focused on his hips which moved rapidly against her, until he could feel her cunt begin to flutter and clench, her wetness oozing out of her. " _That's right, come on my cock Em-_ " he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. " _You're dripping, is that for me?_ " He smiled when she nodded, moaning into his hand. " _Good girl._ "

His own orgasm began as a tingling sensation in the base of his spine. He rode her though her orgasm with slow, shallow thrusts, feeling her soft inner walls closing around him, before picking up the speed again, chasing his own release. He grunted when she looked at him as if to tell him to come, he knew her, he knew her body language. One thrust, two, and before he made the third he pulled out of her, sat on his knees next to her and began pumping himself furiously.  
  
"Let me do it, Kitten," she purred with a seductive smile on her face. She sat him on the bed. Her hand wrapped around his cock as she began planting soft, open mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck, each kiss bringing her closer to his throbbing manhood. "You wanted to fill me, didn't you?" She whispered before planting a kiss over his covered chest. "You wanted to see your cum leaking out of me, is that right?" Another kiss over his covered sternum. He nodded helplessly. "Tonight, Kitten," she smirked, finally kissing the tip of his flushed cock before replacing her hand with her mouth.  
  
" _Oh, Emilia..._ "

Gliding her smooth tongue along his rigid shaft, she applied just enough pressure to get him over the edge quickly. She sucked the head of him rapidly with her mouth sealed as her hand massaged the rest of his cock. "Come in my mouth, Kitten," she pulled away to say before closing her voluptuous lips around him again.  
  
" _I love your lips, fuck- I'm gonna come in your mouth so hard._ "  
  
She hummed around his cock when the first spurt of thick, white cum hit the back of her throat. He moaned, let her suck the pleasure out of him, held his breath until he felt the last of his juices coat her tongue.  
  
Wiping the corner of her mouth, she stood up. She adjusted her dress, then the very same corner she wiped curved into a smile. "Petra is going to kill me."  
  
"Come here," he pulled her to him, grinning, wrapping his arms around her. She squealed when he palmed her ass and nibbled on the skin between her breasts as she stood before him. "I can't believe you're real... I wish we could skip that stupid award show and kick Ben out. Fuck, the things I wanna do to you..."  
  
"You'll have me, I'll come to you, Kitten. Nothing can wake Ben up," their foreheads touched. "Go downstairs, tell them I'm coming. I need to clean myself. I still don't have any make up on."  
  
Emilia removed his curls from his forehead before placing a kiss on it. Affectionate. Intimate. Before he could blink, she was gone.  
  
He tucked himself back into his boxers, pulled his pants up as if they were worth nothing. He took a moment to think about her. How wonderful she was. Beautiful, humble, sweet. His heart skipped a beat. He left her bedroom thinking about her smile, face, lips. The way her body moved. The way she spoke to him. Her kisses. Her support.

He washed his hands and face in the guest bathroom, unsure if he'd be able to hold himself back from taking her again if he saw her wiping her juices.  
  
Not a sound was made as he walked down the stairs, finding members of her team scattered around the living room. Petra was the first one to notice him from the sofa. She grunted in annoyance. "25 minutes, Kit. What the hell happened? We called for you."  
  
_Shit_. "I think, uh, she's got a leak. I mean- Uh, a pipe."  
  
"Was she fixing the pipe herself?" A familiar voice nearly startled him. _Ben._  
  
"Ben, hey, hi. Yeah, no, she's quite pissed. She's coming."  
  
"I'm sure she is," Ben responded.  
  
_Was that... cynical? Well. Fuck._  
  
"Ben!" Emilia exclaimed, entering the living room, face still wet. "You're back early."  
  
"I'm actually not, but alright. What's wrong with the pipe? Do you need me to check it out?"  
  
"Huh?" She asked him, still smiling, seemingly clueless.  
  
"The pipe," Kit gave her a knowing look. "The leak."  
  
"The leak! Yes, no, no. Kit thinks it's the pipe, I think it's just clogged or something. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay, if you say so. Go get ready. Oh and-" She stopped in her tracks immediately. "I'll probably sleep at Indigo tonight. The crew's having their own after party there, so... Guess the bed is all yours."

"Oh," was all she could say before Petra started scolding her for her dress.  
  
_Curious._

* * *

He was happy. He really was. With a piece of friend chicken in one hand, and a lemon soda in the other, and her in front of him, he truly never felt so good at any award show. Ever.  
  
In fact, he was so happy and content, that his castmates teasing him for his appetite really didn't affect him that much. Not at all, if he had to be honest. He found it cute.  
  
"I'm pretty sure Emilia owns a fridge, love?" Lena teased him, drawing a laugh from Sophie and Peter.  
  
"See, the thing is..." He carelessly slurped his soda. "I didn't win, so I might as well eat all of their food."  
  
"Fair point. I heard it's a bit undercooked though," Lena said, grinning.  
  
"Oh, I never said it's good," he said matter-of-factly. Emilia laughed.  
  
"Man, I'm so glad we had that party yesterday. I'm exhausted," Peter stretched his arms. "Any of you going somewhere to celebrate this _wonderful_ night?" He made sure he emphasized that word.  
  
The truth is, they were bored to death. Everyone except Kit, who was having the time of his life with free food and a breathtaking woman sitting next to him on a blue lounge sofa. But the part about the woman only the two of them knew, of course.  
  
"Try boring. I'm going straight home after this. As soon as it's considered appropriate," Emilia said in the same breath.  
  
"Same, I already called Joe. Have you seen that montage they made for us? I've seen better on YouTube," Sophie stated.  
  
Gwen laughed at that. "I honestly think they might be tired of us."

"They're tired cause we used to snatch all the awards," Kit said, taking a bite of his chicken.  
  
"Used to," Lena cleaned her throat. Emilia was the first one to pick up on that joke.  
  
"Anyway... She's my ride, so I go where she goes," Kit slurped loudly on his drink. Again.  
  
"And I am gonna go over there and dance, because I will punch you in the face if I hear you slurp your drink one more time," Peter jumped off the sofa. Lena, Gwen and Sophie followed, scattering around the dance floor, leaving the two ~~sinners~~ friends alone. "Come join us!" Peter yelled, before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
She was watching them leave. "I'm proud of you," she broke the silence, watching him pick on his food.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I said I'm proud of you," she gave him a caring smile.  
  
He chuckled. "No, I heard you. What did I do?"  
  
"This," she pointed on the glass in his hand. "It's a thin line, Kit. All it takes is one drink. And knowing that you're healthy and happy with yourself makes me happy too."  
  
"You've been there for me, Em. Back then, when you came to visit me... It made my heart full. I never properly thanked you."  
  
"You don't have to thank me. I care about you. We've come a long way together, Kitten."  
  
Silence prevailed as their eyes locked. Her heart beat hard in her chest when he gave her a small smile and put his hand on her thigh. "I don't want to be here anymore."  
  
"We can't leave... Not yet. People will wonder."  
  
"I don't care. I want you. I want this whole night to be about us. I don't care about the damn Emmy awards."  
  
Emilia bit her lip. "Can I tell you a secret?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"I'm wet," she leaned closer to him, inhaling the scent of the perfume he wore for her, and only her. Her lip brushed against his earlobe, "I've been wet since you fucked me on my bed."  
  
"Emilia..." he said in a warning tone. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"No," she simply said, smirking. She took his hand in hers, bringing him to his feet. "You're going to dance with me."  
  
And as they held each other, Push It started playing.  
  
_How convenient_ , she thought to herself.

* * *

With a gentle push, she opened the door of her bedroom, him following behind and holding her hand like a child. He was the one to close it, heart swiftly thumping in his chest when he turned to face her, and saw her already staring at him, waiting. She had an encouraging smile on her face, standing before him like a goddess from his wildest dreams.  
  
The curtains remained open, under the moonlight her skin glowed like an exquisite, rare diamond. "You are stunning, Emilia," he blurted out, making her take a step closer to him.  
  
"You are not so bad yourself," her face was so close to his, she could feel his breath on her skin.  
  
Gently, she brought her mouth to his, barely touching his lips, sucking on the lower one, savoring the sweetness of him.  
  
"Wait here," he pulled away, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Just wait," he kissed the tip of her nose. She couldn't catch his hand before he stepped out of the room.  
  
Los Angeles never felt like home, but sometimes home wasn't a place. It was a person. He was that person for her, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. She knew he couldn't deny it either.  
  
She took a moment to take it all in, calm down, contemplate whether to take off her dress and spread herself open on the bed for him, or wait for him to undress her and worship her body like a temple.  
  
She chose the latter.

The door opened with a faint creak and closed with a click, revealing his dark figure. One of his hands held a bottle, she couldn't say what it was, the other one held a bucket of ice with two glasses inside and only then she realized what he was bringing to her.  
  
"Kit-" Emilia began.  
  
"I had your team prepare this. Told them to stash it in case you wanted to celebrate your Emmy here."  
  
"Liar. You knew we weren't gonna win."  
  
"But did _they_ know that?" Kit raised his eyebrow almost as if he was sneering.  
  
"I suppose not," she allowed herself to smile. "Kitten... What did I tell you at the party? I'm not happy with this. We don't need it."  
  
"A fifty thousand dollar bottle of '96 Dom Perignon?" He started approaching her attentively, closing the distance between them until he was mere inches away from her. The champagne and ice stood on the nightstand, both glasses on the bed next to her. "It's for you."  
  
"There are two glasses."  
  
"It's for the aesthetic," he chuckled, kissing her jaw before throwing one of the glasses on the carpet. "Now there's one." Pulling away from her, he tenderly held her head between his palms. "Let me love you," he whispered, dragging his cold hand up and down her thigh. "Show me how wet you are for me."

Like a chain reaction, the words he whispered covered her skin in tiny goosebumps as the barely visible hairs on her arms stood straight. She started with the straps of her dress, sliding them off her shoulders slowly, teasing him, making his pupils nearly as wide a his brown irises. Inch by inch of her milky skin was revealed to him, the top of her breasts, full, round and heavy, followed by two taut, sandy brown nipples. The valley of between her breasts led him to her midriff. Then she stopped. Unlaced the sash holding the dress together. Threw it on the ground. He waited for her to stand up, present herself to him, but she never did, instead raising her bottom off the bed and sliding the rest of the material down her legs.  
  
Her panties joined her dress on the ground by the bed. Rings and earrings followed. Then she spread her legs. " _Can you feel me?_ " She guided his hand to her scorching center. Her clit pulsed when he touched her.  
  
Kit stood up. Said nothing as he handed her the glass. The cork flew in the air from the bottle, champagne pouring over his legs and the carpet beneath him. He filled her glass. " _Lie on the bed,_ " he said in a deep, raspy voice.  
  
That damn voice. It made her insides burn. She did as he said, moving her naked body on the middle of her bed. He stood in front of her, eyeing her body from her toes to her eyes. Button after button and his chest was exposed to her. She watched him cautiously, afraid she might miss a thing if she blinked. His pants pooled around his feet. His boxers fell to his ankles. Kicking them to the side, he took his hard member in hand and began stroking himself. " _If you could only see yourself_."  
  
" _I want you_ ," she said in a low voice, spreading her legs and revealing the soaked mess in between. " _Can you see it?_ "

" _I can see it,_ " he crawled to her like a wolf ready to devour its prey. Taking her ankle, he kissed it delicately with his lips closed. Another one followed, right above. A peck on her knee, inner thigh. When he got to her center, he looked up at her. " _I want to make you come on my tongue._ "  
  
" _Later_ ," she tried to bring him in for a kiss. " _I'm starting to ache. I want you inside me, Kit._ "  
  
" _Too bad. I'm really enjoying this,_ " he caressed her belly, nibbling on the skin of her hips. " _Your skin is burning._ "  
  
As he laid on top of her, his head above her midriff, he kissed every inch of exposed skin he could reach. The sensitive skin on her breasts was his favorite spot to leave marks, and so he did, sucking all around the stiffened peaks, denying her the feeling of his tongue.  
  
" _Kit..._ "  
  
" _Maybe you need some... ice?_ " Kit said under his breath. The small cubicles were almost intact, cold at the first touch. He brought one to her lips, she sucked on like she would suck him, before he pulled it away and licked the water off her.

Her chest rose with every feather touch and fell with every breath he gently blew on her skin as he was going further down. It was dirty. Sinful. Good. _Bad._  
  
The ice melted in his hand, each drop of cold water landing on the softness of her lower belly. _One. Two. Three_. Breath hitched in anticipation. " _Kit,_ " she whispered again, taking a deep breath. Two dusky nipples rose in response, hard, pebbled, sweet. " _Take me_ ," she offered herself. " _Touch me._ "  
  
" _You're beautiful_ ," he said, flicking her nipple with the tip of his tongue. He gave it a gentle lick before taking it between his lips. Her hands held him closer to her as he sucked gently, swirling his tongue around the peak. Her empty cunt throbbed painfully when she looked down, only to see him with his lips sealed around the tight bud.  
  
" _That feels so good_ ," she said in a low voice. He could only hum in response. Refusing to pull away from her nipple, he took the ice between his fingers and slowly dragged it to her center. He pressed it against her small bundle of nerves, hard, biting her nipple when she winced and tried to close her legs. Her fingers messed his curls when she grabbed his head and tried to bring him to her mouth. He pulled away, leaving the abused nipple red and wet.  
  
He watched her from above, supporting himself on his palms, ice still in hand. " _You know how much I love doing that_ ," he said, looking at her hardened peak.  
  
" _I love it even more_."  
  
" _Do you, now?_ " He sniggered. " _Lie down, Emilia_."

She complied. She laid in front of him bare, exposed, covered in a thin layer of sweat. She was unreal, exquisite, breathtaking. Smiling to himself mischievously, he brought the ice to her belly and glided it against her smooth skin, around her navel, up her sternum, then down, all the way to the apex of her cunt, and then again, until it met her reddened bud.  
  
" _Kit..._ "  
  
" _Shh_ ," he straddled her thigh. The ice melted on her, leaving a trail of wet, cold droplets trickling down her breast. " _I wish you could see yourself. You're beautiful._ "  
  
" _Feel me, Kitten. Feel me down there, can you feel how wet I am?_ "  
  
" _Oh, yes. Does this turn you on?_ " He asked, nibbling on the skin of her neck.  
  
" _You turn me on. I want you. God, I want you. Fill me_ ," she panted, writhing under him.  
  
The ice melted, leaving nothing but traces of water on her skin. His hand went for another cubicle, but something else caught his attention. Her glass remained half-full, marked with the outline of her lips. He took it, pinning her down when she tried to protest. " _I said, lie down_."  
  
"Kit, wait, no. Please don't, you shouldn't have brought it," she protested. He silenced her with a kiss.  
  
" _Lie down_ ," he commanded again. " _I want you to know something,_ " he kissed her lips. " _I trust you_ ," he kissed her jaw. " _And only you_ ," he nibbled on her neck. " _Remember that_ ," her breast. " _Only you_ ," her belly. " _You keep me sane_ ," under her navel. " _Only you_ ," he repeated, placing the final kiss on the hood of her nub.

The champagne was still cold, glass cloudy. Kit sought her gaze. He spread her legs, putting them on either side of him, smirking at how impatient she was to feel him inside her. She expected him to drink it. But he would never do that. Not to her. He poured it over her naked body from a greater distance, hungrily watching her as she thrashed and writhed on the sheets. " _Fucking hell!_ " Emilia moaned.  
  
The gold liquid covered her breasts, belly, some landed on her legs, some trickling down in between, making her shiver. The glass was thrown off the bed, landing on the white carpet, staining it. Not a word was spoken then. With a slow movement of his tongue, he licked the champagne off her, starting with the droplets sliding down the valley of her breasts. She rewarded him with a silent moan. He continued licking the liquid off her, sucking on the delicate skin until it turned red. "I _want you so bad. I want to fuck you until you ache_ ," he snarled before sucking the skin around her belly button.  
  
Her knuckles turned white as she held onto the sheets. In a low, raspy voice, all she could say was, " _Please._ "  
  
It did something to him. The eagerness, the lust. His cock stood hard almost all the way to his belly. He grabbed himself, teased her clit with the head, slid almost all the way inside her, before pulling out. She hissed. And so he did it again. Only the head slid inside her, before he pulled out to rub her. And again. And again. Before he could push himself inside her again, she flipped them over.  
  
If he didn't know any better, he would've thought she was mad. Wasting no time to make him lie comfortably, she grabbed his hardness and guided him inside her all the way, until his balls met her ass.

" _Fuck_ ," he spat, grabbing her hips.  
  
" _I'm tired of you_ ," she grunted through the clenched jaw.  
  
" _You don't- Oh, god. You don't look tired to me_."  
  
Hips rocking in a sloppy, irregular motion, he could say she was fucking herself for the sake of a release, using him simply for her pleasure. He smiled at that. He _finally_ touched the wrong nerve.  
  
Her hips moved faster. Juices oozed out of her and onto his heavy balls. " _I'm tired of your teasing. Fuck me properly._ "  
  
Kit flipped them over the moment the words left her mouth. " _I will ravish you_."  
  
Red lines appeared on his arms when he began thrusting inside her. The headboard slammed against the wall each time his hips met hers. It was one merciless thrust after another, skin to skin, heart to heart. He hooked his arm under her thigh, holding her open, fucking her with vigor. His curls feel over his forehead, wet, messy. She tried to speak, to urge him to make her come. She only let a cry of joy instead.  
  
" _I'm gonna keep fucking you until the morning. Over and over again. Oh god..._ "  
  
" _Yes!_ "  
  
" _You're gonna feel me between your legs tomorrow, is that right?_ "  
  
" _Fuck,_ " she convulsed. " _Fuck!_ "

He grinned, watching as her full breasts bounced each time his cock sank into her. " _I might even take your ass_ ," he whispered in her ear before moving to see her reaction. He felt her flutter around him as two pupils widened in shock. " _Oh, you'd want that. I can feel your pussy clenching. I will properly fuck you, don't worry-_ " His own sob cut him off.  
  
" _Fuck, Kit! Harder! Go harder-_ " And he did. Her hips turned red from his tight grip, his balls meeting her ass, slick with her juices, now dripping out from her and leaving a wet spot underneath. " _Inside me_ ," she wailed as she began to shake. " _Come inside me_ ," she begged as he fucked her through her orgasm.  
  
Suddenly, he pulled out of her, a wet string connecting her and him, and before she could cry out she felt the his cum land on her chest, followed by a series of creamy, white spurts on her belly.  
  
All he gave her was a devilish smile.  
  
" _Why did you do that-_ " she nearly growled at him, smearing his release across her toned stomach.  
  
" _I've got more,_ " he simply smiled. " _We're not done yet._ "  
  
" _Oh, you are done_ ," she raised her eyebrow. " _Sit over there_ ," she pointed at the other side of the bed.  
  
Curious, he obeyed her. " _Emilia-_ "

" _Hands to yourself_ ," she ordered. He obeyed again, following the route her hand was taking. She leaned against the headboard and spread her legs wide, giving him a proper view of her well-fucked cunt, glistening with her arousal and red from his pounding. She gathered his cum from her belly, then sought his gaze. She slid her fingers to her clit, smearing it all around as she started rubbing herself.  
  
" _Em-_ "  
  
" _Don't touch me_ ," she whined. The same fingers she rubbed herself with slid lower, meeting her soaked opening. She eased two fingers inside herself, filling the room with the lewd sounds of her wetness.  
  
His cock throbbed, standing at full attention. " _Let me touch you_ ," he powerlessly said. Or was it passion rising, eagerness to fuck her into oblivion?  
  
She said nothing. Opened her mouth, short breaths escaping. Squelching sounds filling his ears as she was pleasuring herself with his cum. He would fill her many times tonight. The thought of it made his blood boil, shivers running down his spine in excitement.  
  
Bruises and bites, purple, blue and red, old and new, painted her pale skin. " _Look what you've done to me, look at my body._ "  
  
" _Let me make it worse. Let me touch you,_ " he said through his teeth.  
  
The impending orgasm made her toes curl. Her fingers moved faster inside her, curling inwards, finding her favorite spot sensitive and soft.

" _Can I touch you?_ " He asked again, staring at her as if he was about to consume her whole.. He was heated, ready to jump on her if she only said the word. The muscles of her stomach stiffened. Her fingers moved inside her rapidly. " _Let me have you, Emilia._ "  
  
Her orgasm knocked the breath out of her. She clenched around her own fingers with two simple words being the only thing she could murmur between the soft wails of pleasure. " _Fuck me._ "  
  
Before she could open her eyes, he harshly pulled her down under him, spreading her legs far apart. She was still coming down from her high, feeling the inner muscles contract, when he relentlessly guided himself inside her, nearly making her knock her head against the headboard.  
  
He was angry. And he would fuck her hard for denying him what he marked as his.  
  
He looked down at her face as she was moving her head from side to side, bottom lip trapped between her teeth, eyes closed. " _Look at me!_ " He commanded. " _Watch me as I fuck you,_ " he gritted his teeth, a droplet of sweat landing from his damp forehead onto her shoulder. She could only moan in response, chest rising higher until her nipples brushed against his hard muscles.

His eyes followed her hand as it slipped between them, two fingertips roughly circling the swollen nub in rhythm with his ruthless thrusts. It was a wicked game he was playing, meeting her fire with his own, urging her to give every piece of herself to him. " _Kit, Kit, Kit_ ," she repeated each time his hips met hers as he set a punishing pace. " _Don't stop, I'm gonna co-me again, I'm so close, I'm gonna-_ " her words remained stuck in the depth of her throat when he grabbed her ankles and hooked them over his broad shoulders, sinking deeper inside her, nearly folding her in two.  
  
Two steel blue eyes remained open as he stooped towards her, closing only when his mouth met hers in a searing kiss, a kiss of passion, lust, love. Her nails delved into the skin of his biceps as he pounded into her, teeth sinking into the fullness of his rosy lower lip.  
  
The obscene sounds of his cock slamming into her soaked cunt filled the room. Kit pulled away from her mouth, getting on his knees to watch as his cock was disappearing inside her, breath hitching when her fingers continued to rub her abused pearl. He grabbed her hips harshly, gripping them with an intention to leave new bruises, leave her with a reminder of this night. " _I'm gonna come so fucking hard, fuck-_ " he grunted before seeking her mouth again. She laid under him bent in half, legs on his shoulders, nails dug into his sides, feeling him as he began to tense and shake above her.  
  
" _Are you gonna come, baby? Are you gonna come?_ " The words rolled off her tongue before she could repeat them in her mind. It was too late to take anything back, with her eyes fixed on his, he nodded, their foreheads touching as his strokes became irregular, deeper, forceful. " _Come with me, come with me Kit, let's come together_ ," she found herself repeating her own words, whining breathlessly. Somewhere in the back of her clouded mind she started seeing stars, as bright as the ones illuminating the night sky.

" _God, Em, you're so fucking good, so fucking perfect, so- Ah-_ " a deep, guttural cry left his mouth as he forced his cock as deep inside her as he could and pressed his lips against hers. Her cunt began convulsing around him again, squeezing his cock tightly as it throbbed, each pulse in sync with his heartbeat, followed by a thick spurt of his sperm.  
  
" _Fucking hell..._ " her eyes rolled back at the warm feeling of him filling her up. She couldn't see his face as his forehead touched her chin, but she could sense that he was smiling contentedly. When the final spurt of his release hit the entrance of her womb, he raised his head slowly, seeking her glare, finding her lips slightly parted, cheeks as red as sweet wine, sweat coating her forehead. " _Don't move..._ " she winced at the sharp pain in her thighs as she slowly removed her legs from his shoulders, placing them on either side of his hips.  
  
One hand supported his weight above her as the other gently massaged her breast. " _Emilia... What did you call me?_ " He murmured before grazing his teeth over her nipple. She arched her back, belly muscles tensing when he slightly moved his still hard cock inside her. He caught her chin between his fingers, staring into the hidden depths of her soul. " _Eyes on me. What did you call me?_ " His voice was deep, hoarse. He slammed into her again.

" _Kit! I didn't mean to-_ "  
  
" _Say it again._ "  
  
" _What-_ "  
  
" _Say it again._ " He slammed his cock inside her. A deep, forceful thrust.  
  
" _Ah- Baby!_ " Another thrust. Hard. Almost painful.

" _Again. Look at me! Say it again,_ " he commanded. The hand massaging her breast started petting her swollen, engorged clit. Rubbing it furiously in sloppy, wet circles. Wet sounds of her juices filled their ears as he furiously pounded inside her. " _Cum for me again, I wanna feel you Em, god- You've got it inside you, come on, I wanna feel you..._ "  
  
" _Baby! Keep going, keep going, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop,_ " she wailed as her nails scratched his back. Deep, angry red lines across his shoulder blades and sides. The warm sensation started in the pit of her stomach, spreading down to her cunt, until it exploded violently. Her body shook, inner walls squeezing him, his name on her lips like a prayer. " _Kit._ "  
  
Kit pulled away from her neck, locking his eyes with hers once again. Brown met blue as they left their words unspoken, succumbing to the fervor and hunger. She chased his mouth as he kissed her jaw, nibbled on the sensitive skin of her neck, before gripping her breast again. " _You're mine_ ," he said, voice low and gruff as he began moving inside her again.  
  
She could feel his cum leaking out of her center, trickling all the way down to the puckered skin of her ass, eventually dripping onto the sheets beneath her. She held him close to her as he pushed himself to the hilt, filling her once again, a loud, helpless moan escaping from his mouth. " _Give it all to me,_ " her fingers massaged his scalp as he panted with his forehead leaned against her chest. Each spurt of his release she could feel as her own. " _It feels so good, baby._ "  
  
" _Oh god, Em_ ," his eyes were shut as he was flooding her warm cunt again. When he felt the last spout hit the back of her channel, he took a deep breath, then exhaled as he laid on her chest with a small smile on his face. He was clingy, she knew. " _Fuck, you're leaking, I can feel it._ "  
  
Emilia locked her legs around him. " _Don't move. Stay inside me. Let it stay inside me._ "  
  
" _Keep it all inside,_ " he nibbled on her earlobe. He was peppering her face with small kisses, under her ear, her cheeks, her forehead, nose, chin, lips. When his mouth nuzzled her neck, her giggles filled his ears. " _What is it?_ "  
  
"You're clingy," this time she kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
He playfully bumped his forehead against hers with a grin on his face before placing a tender kiss full of _love_ there.  
  
And then he realized what he was doing. What he just did. But he felt warmth around his heart.  
  
He was completely and utterly _fucked._  
  
Perhaps he didn't even need to say the words after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just saw the caption one of the photographers wrote under the picture he took of Kit and Emilia. (#love #lookatme #iloveyou) wow... Can you believe it? Guess who's gonna be writing a fluffy one-shot based on those words? 
> 
> As for Friends, I'll be seeing you guys soon. The next chapter is the morning after. Say hello in the comments, I don't bite. ;)


	5. Earned It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday sex. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I've gotta say, this is trash. I'm not joking. You might have noticed that we're down to five chapters, meaning that this is the end. I've been so busy with my private life and college so I haven't really been thinking about writing, let alone Kimilia, but I promised you some raunchy birthday sex and it's been over a month since Emilia's birthday so I did my best to finish it, just to get it over with, to be honest.
> 
> A fair warning, the tags have also been updated. For those who missed the inevitable update, he's gonna put it in her butt. Nothing too explicit, but it was bound to happen.
> 
> Enough rambling, read this piece of trash. The response to this fic blew my mind, truly. A big thank you to everyone who asked about the update here and on Twitter. I appreciate every single one of you. 

* * *

**_Islington, October_ _2019_**

_Kit_

He woke up feeling the familiar warmth on his face. The sun rays welcomed him though the clear windows as the curtains danced with the gentle autumn breeze, covering his creamy skin in rough little bumps.  
  
Heavy eyelids and long lashes hid his dark eyes, and he couldn't bring himself to open them again.  
  
_Just a little longer._

There was no rush, not on this Saturday morning. The white mattress felt soft underneath his naked form, and briefly he recalled her sweet voice whispering some words in his ear he couldn't quite understand, and that only because he was still half asleep, dreaming of her naked body underneath him. What he could remember vividly, was her moving his curls from his forehead and placing a kiss there, before gently scratching his beard with her nails and telling him to sleep because they'd be spending the day together, alone.  
  
Those words sounded so perfect. Maybe too perfect. Maybe that was exactly what he needed to hear, because he smiled contentedly against the pillows as he turned to lie on his belly, one arm under the pillow, the other one resting next to him. Then it dawned on him, how she made him raise his body off the bed so she could throw the wet sheets down on the floor, and still it stood there, untouched.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he held it in for a moment, as if to enjoy the present and relish the pleasant ache he was feeling in his thighs, back and arms, to think about each bite and mark he left on her body, the way she was writhing and thrashing under him, and above him, and next to him throughout the night each time they were connected as one.

As he was descending deeper into the realm of memories, the thing he was so despairingly tried to ignore caught his eye as it shone under the sun's light. A thing so small and simple, yet the burden that came with it felt as heavy as a rock on his shoulders.  
  
_It shouldn't be like this._  
  
He closed his eyes again, and thought of blue eyes staring at him, eyes filled with passion and love. He thought of a woman's hand caressing his skin in the morning, and her heart beating in sync with his. He thought of a woman's support, and his heart swelled with fondness.  
  
But in that ocean of blue there was gold too, there's always been. The hand caressing his skin was soft, sometimes miles away from him but then it would hold his and all would be right in the world again. Many tried to steal her heart, he knew, he knew because he tried to give his to another, and yet it only yearned for one woman. _Her._  
  
Later he'd be on his way to Spain, and she'd be going back to work as well, with her big smile and witty personality, making thousands laugh with her stupid jokes that sometimes only he understood and loved so much.   
He glanced at the band around his finger again, exhaling deeply. It bound two people together in a way, yet there was no feeling of unison. It was merely a reminder of the day he said his vows.

 _What's done is done_ , he used to say. Yet he couldn't exactly explain _why_ he did it. _Why_ did he kneel? _Why_ did he say I do. _Why_ did he try to live a life that was clearly not meant for him. And so days turned to weeks, weeks to months, one drink to two, two to three, and he spent them waiting for the right moment to feel her, to just hold her hand and listen to her breaths in silence. It was comforting. It was enough.

He couldn't bring himself to think about anything else but the divinity that was her face. How she greeted him with a soft smile on her face as if he were just another friend, how they had to steal glances across the room full of people, how each time he got close to her he felt the urge to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her. Then, when she had caught him looking at her from another corner of the spacious living room, she approached him and dared to gently touch the side of his clean shaven face, only to whisper, "When they leave, I'm yours."

He smiled at that. She was his on the kitchen chair when it was just the two of them, and she came into the room unzipping her pants and throwing them on the ground next to his feet, only to pull her panties to the side and ride him with fervor. She was his on the dining table when she tried to clean up the mess of leftover food and drinks and he swore he'd help her, but ended up taking her from behind. She was his against the glass door of the shower when she told him to wait for her in the bedroom but he followed her anyway. She was his throughout the night and until the morning and as he was finally leaving the comfort of her bed to take a much needed shower, he knew she'd soon be his again.

* * *

Something about the way she looked in the morning would always awaken something primal in him. A white shirt covered her chest and belly, one of many he left at her place, he concluded, and the hem rested just under the place he loved to feel flutter around him. But it wasn't what she wore that made his cock twitch every time, it's the sight of a thin material hiding her pale skin from everyone else, the way her arms and neck looked like expensive, untouched porcelain, but those secret parts hidden underneath were covered in bites and bruises, angry purple and red. 

She loved each and every one of them.  
  
"You okay?" Her voice suddenly pulled his meandering mind back to present. He looked up to her, she was smiling, mindfully setting strawberries onto the plate, as a final touch to the breakfast he knew she made with love. "I made breakfast. Did you sleep well?"  
  
He stood there, dazed, staring at her form with mouth slightly open. Her hair was still disorganized, ends a tangled mess, face free of any make up, giving her lips a natural dusky rose color and her eyes their natural gleam. She blushed slightly, noticing he was eyeing her from her bare feet to the roots of her hair, wordlessly admiring her pulchritude while wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. "Kit?"

"Sorry," he looked down quickly, before scratching the back of his head. "You're beautiful, that's all," he finally approached her and instantly his strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist, pressing her back against his front.  
  
"I made breakfast," she giggled when he left a soft kiss on her neck. "And you smell like me now."  
  
He chuckled. "It's amazing what you can do in the shower when a woman is not in there with you. You can _actually_ wash yourself."

The sound of her boisterous filled his ears. Picking up a single strawberry from the plate she decided would be his, she turned to him, and traced the fruit along his plump lower lip, all while inhaling the rich scent that lingered on his body. "How long do we have?" Her eyes met his, he saw a glimplse of sadness in them, a glimpse of affliction and love combined in one.  
  
"I'm leaving tonight," he said, sighing deeply to relieve himself of the ache that grew in his chest before taking a bite of the fruit she was offering him. "But let's not think about that right now."

She eyed the glistening trail it left on his mouth. Leaning closer to him, she nibbled on his fine lip, licking him delicately while her hands explored his uncovered sides. When she felt him deepen the kiss, she smiled against his lips, then turned around, once again pressing her rear against his groin. His palms slowly massaged her sides, then slid down to her exposed thighs, his fingers making light circles on her sensitive skin, until his fingertips brushed between her thighs and found her completely bare. She felt him smirk against her shoulder as he explored her tender cunt, switching from opening her folds and running his fingers along her slit to gently rubbing her clit, until she spoke, "Eat first," with a suppressed moan.  
  
"Are you sore?" He whispered in her ear as he held her from behind, now probing her entrance with his fingers, but never fully pushing them inside, instead filling the kitchen with lewd sounds of her wetness.  
  
She held onto his arm, not entirely sure if she wanted to push him away and sit him on a chair or pull him closer to her. "I am, yes. And I look well fucked."  
  
"You do," he whispered against her shoulder, pulling his fingers out of her. "Let's go upstairs. I should kiss it better."  
  
She turned to face him, leaving a peck on his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close to him, his naked torso pressed against her chest, while his hands grabbed her thighs and hastily she jumped, trusting him to catch her and carry her, all while squeezing his bottom with her legs. "I'll give you something to think about," she breathed into his ear before catching the lobe between her teeth.  
  
He grinned.

* * *

The room was just as he left it, sheets on the floor, clothes scattered around the room, windows wide open to let fresh air in, and he looked at her as if to apologize for not taking care of the chaos they made, but she paid no attention to anything except his neck, peppering kisses from the sides to the prominent Adam's apple.  
  
Careful not to crush her, he threw her on the mattress, parting her legs with his knees to comfortably settle himself in between. His fingers played with the hem of her ~~his~~ shirt, teasingly sliding underneath, up to her breasts. They were heavy, fitting perfectly in his palms, her nipples already erect from his ministrations.  
  
She moaned when she felt his lips on her neck, switching from biting and licking the sensitive skin, to kissing her jaw. When he reached her ripe lips, full and sweet, his tongue swiped over them, demanding access to the warmth hidden behind.  
  
"You're in the mood," she pulled away to say, catching her breath. "Are you planning to tire me out?" She raised an eyebrow charmingly, tugging on his bottom lip.  
  
"To tire you out, yeah" he kissed her collarbone while his hands massaged the sides of her milky white thighs. "Mark you," he licked the skin between her breasts, tasting milk and honey. "Properly fuck you," he looked at her as the words left him, his fingers playing with the buttons of the shirt before he ripped it open, tiny black buttons landing on the bed and wooden floor.

Lying bare before him, she watched him watching her enticingly, relishing that precious moment of passion and, now that he admitted it to himself, _love_. He only needed it to say it to her, yet every time he wanted to let her know, the words would get stuck in his throat, a wave of panic taking over his body. Perhaps it was the thought of losing her preventing him, perhaps it was that voice in his head telling him that in the end, the words would mean nothing. They lived different lives when they weren't alone, merely a man and a woman in the spotlight.  
  
Thinking of his thoughts as a distraction, he simply shut the voices off. Instead his attention shifted to her naked body, the intoxicating, unique scent only she had and all the places he liked to caress and mark with with his lips.  
  
"Stop," she whimpered as his fingers probed her wet entrance, gathering the slick mess he found there. "Stop," she repeated breathlessly realizing her plea was barely audible, gently pushing his hand away.  
  
Thinking that he might have hurt her, his eyebrows touched as he worriedly looked into her eyes before kissing her forehead. "What's wrong? Does it hurt? Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Relax," she giggled. "I said I would give you something to think about, I intend to keep my word," she gave him a knowing smile.  
  
"I always think about you," he chuckled.

"Oh, you do?" She teased him, kissing his cheek, before whispering in his ear, "Then I supposed taking my ass wouldn't make that much of a difference?"  
  
He pulled away from her in the same breath, only to see a dark, lustful look on her face, and the corner of her mouth curved into a barely visible grin. "Say that again," he smirked.  
  
Turning to lay flat on her belly while his hands roamed over her body, she giggled when his fingers traced her sides. When his hands smoothly grabbed the plump cheeks of her ass,he spread them, sucking in a sharp breath at the sight of the treasure in between. "Take my ass."  
  
He leaned to leave a kiss on the back of her neck, her shoulder, following the line of her spine all the way to her backside, where his teeth delved into her skin. She squealed in surprise, cocking her head to the side to have a better look at him. He followed the same path back to her neck, pressing his front to her back, until he found her ear. "We're doing this my way," his deep voice made the tiny hairs on her body stand straight. "Turn around," he commanded, getting off her as she obeyed.  
  
The moment she lay on her back, he found himself hovering above her, his mouth attached to hers, their kisses wet and sloppy as the urge to drown in each other consumed them. Discreetly, her deft fingers slid into his sweatpants. She played with the band of his boxers, sliding them down inch by inch, until his ass was exposed and she was free to dig her nails into the firmness. Kit helped her move them down, and soon they joined the rest of their discarded clothes.

Her taut nipples rubbed against his chest, sending jolts of pleasure through her body, her arousal becoming more and more evident. Taking one bud between his lips, he sucked on it tenderly, the lewd noises filling the air. With her back arched and legs spread, she pulled him closer to her, until his cock brushed against the nub on the apex of her cunt. "Take me," she moaned into his mouth. "Now, take me," she repeated almost breathlessly.  
  
"Shh, I need you relaxed," he whispered against her collarbone, abruptly pulling away to eye the evidence of their love making he left on her body the night before, purple and red, spread all across her upper body so only he could see them. Her breasts were covered in bites, nipples red and sore, her ivory white belly decorated with purple love marks, and on her hips he could see the outline of his fingers, briefly he recalled holding her as he frantically fucked her to the point where he was covered in her come and she couldn't close her legs.  
  
When he left her breast, he picked up the sheets from the floor and put it under her, his fingertips immediately finding her inner thighs when he was content with his doing, feather light touches to prepare her, the anticipation growing strong as he sneaked one arm under her neck to support her head and straddled her right leg to open her up. They were pressed against each other, his weight on her, his face mere inches away from hers so he could look her in the eyes, eliciting a loud sigh from her as fingers traced her slick lips.  
  
"Let me make you feel good," he murmured, his forehead leaned against hers, their eyes locked in a lustful gaze. She nodded, staring at him as his the pad of his finger pressed against her swollen bud, her arousal more than evident when he started circling it slowly.

Her blue eyes remained open, staring back at him, and when she moaned into his mouth, he pressed his finger harder against the sensitive bundle of nerves, feeling her tense under him, already dancing too close to the edge.  
  
"Don't stop," she begged between shallow breaths, her breasts rubbing against his own muscled chest. He stooped towards her and enclosed his mouth around her nipple while his finger was bringing her to an inevitable orgasm.  
  
It was a divine thing he was doing to her, worshiping her body like a deity, touching her as if she were a sacred relic. In a way, to him, she was.  
  
Arousal oozed out of her to the ringed muscles of her ass, leaving a trail of wetness behind when she started dripping onto the sheets. He rubbed her faster, tugging on her nipple with his teeth as she writhed helplessly. When he felt her cunt start to pulsate, his fingers slid inside her, pressing against the ridged point, giving her something to squeeze. "Come on my fingers, _yes_ ," he pulled away from her to say before putting his mouth on her breast again.  
  
She came with his name on her lips. He was still pumping his fingers inside her when she stilled, urging him to stop as the overstimulation and soreness began to turn into a stinging pain. Mercifully, both his fingers and his mouth left her.  
  
"You're so hot when you let go like that," he told her, gradually moving his fingers towards her tighter opening. "Are you ready for me?" He asked her. Too exhausted to speak, she only nodded excitedly. "You're gonna feel me between your legs tomorrow, is that right?" His finger traced the puckered skin of her ass.

She jerked when the tip of his finger penetrated her. "Yes," she agreed. Knowing that she would ache because of him aroused her even more than she thought possible.  
  
Finally, he kissed her forehead, then leaned to whisper against her lips, "Turn around."  
  
Happy to comply with his wishes, a part of her found it exciting when he took control. Reaching for the drawer on his left side as if it was the most normal thing, his stare fixed on her, he rummaged through her things until he found the bottle of lubricant she always kept close to her bed, but when he grabbed her vibrator, she stopped him. "No?" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"No. I want your fingers in me."  
  
Nodding, he sat on his knees beside her. He took a moment to take it in, the woman in front of him lying stark naked, beaming innocently as if she weren't a sinful little thing who needed to be conquered.  
  
Slowly, he opened the condom with his teeth and rolled it onto his flushed cock.  
  
"I could've done it with my mouth," she simpered.  
  
His cock, standing proudly against his belly, twitched at her words. "Tell me that before I open it next time."  
  
"Next time?" Emilia grinned. "Who says there's gonna be the next time?"

"Is that so?" He smiled back, taking the lubricant to pour it over his cock, and a generous amount on his hand to spread it around her hole. He spread her cheeks open, then bent over to kiss her exposed shoulder while the tip of his manhood teased her. "So what did I do to deserve this special treatment? It's your birthday, isn't it?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Kit?"  
  
"Hmm?" He whispered, sounding like a lovesick fool on cloud nine.  
  
"Stop talking, and put it i- _Ah shit!_ "  
  
" _Oh_ , _fucking hell._ I mean, you asked for it," The smile spread across his face, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared when he felt her vice-like grip of her ass around his cock. "Fuck. Tell me you're fine."  
  
"As fine as I can be with a dick in my ass," she wiggled her butt slightly, exhaling deeply when he slid the rest of himself inside her. "Oh, god, Kit. Keep moving."  
  
"You feel so fucking good, oh god..."  
  
"Good enough to keep you distracted from your- _Ah, god. Fuck._ "  
  
"Distracted from my job, yes," before he could say anything else, a helpless moan left him. Steadily, he started moving his hips faster, sliding in and out of her with faster pace and more fervor, listening to her soft whimpers as they were igniting the fire burning inside him. "Fucking hell, Emilia, we fit so well, can you feel it? Can you feel me?" He was watching his dick disappearing into her hidden depths, and the hunger to consume her only grew bigger.  
  
"Yes, Kit, yes, keep going."

His muscular arm pulled her up, flat against his chest. He pounded inside her her viciously, her butt slapping against his thighs, his hand back to her wet center. He buried two fingers inside her and curled them against her front wall.  
  
"I need you to cum for me," he breathed into her ear when she reached behind him to thread her fingers through his hair. "I need to feel you, baby, come on, cum for me-"  
  
Her cunt clenched around him. She felt the burning in her belly, like an explosion ready to overcome her and set her insides on fire. "Kit, I'm close, I'm so close..."  
  
"Me too, _fuck_ , I want to look at you-"  
  
She found herself flipped on her back in the same breath, briefly leaving her abused hole to settle himself between her legs. He held her open, savagely invading her mouth with his tongue all while pushing his cock back inside her. She screamed at the intrusion, delving into his skin with her nails.  
  
"Cum for me, do it, _fuck_ \- You feel so good-"

"Fuck, Emilia! Fuck!" Swiftly he pulled out of her, abandoning her clit to ditch the condom and before she could speak, coat his _painfully_ hard cock with her arousal before entering her seeping cunt. They sighed in unison, both cherishing the familiar feeling of bliss. "Rub yourself, let's come together, fuck! Please, let's come- _Fuck_!"

The word came out as a loud grunt when he felt her walls pulse around him, milking his cock. It was a relief, watching her writhe and whine with a smile on her face, and he stilled as thick spurts of his cum flooded her cunt.  
  
She looked divine, flushed and sweaty and smiling, tenderly touching his sides when he started peppering her face with small kisses.  
  
He gently pulled out his softening cock from her and pulled away to watch as his cum leaked out of her. Instinctively, he pushed it back in, feeding the primal instinct of the beast she unleashed. Her lips were red like petals of a rose, her clit swollen and slick. "Fuck," he whispered one last time before looking back up at her. "I had to finish inside you."  
  
"Good," she sneered. "Come here."  
  
Her chest was like a safe place for him, it was a place where he could cry, laugh and sleep, and feel safe and loved. But this time he lay on his side, with her pressed against him, and wrapped his arms around her small body, to just hold her and breathe in her scent.  
  
Or, to think about _those_ words.

"I am going to miss you," she finally spoke after a moment of silence.  
  
"It's just for two weeks. I'll be back before you know it."  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about," she murmured.  
  
He understood. "Emilia... Nothing is going to change."  
  
"Everything is about to change. You just can't admit it to yourself."  
  
"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'll ever stop thinking about you. Us. _This_ ," he emphasized, pulling her closer. "And... I've got something to tell you," he gently cupped her face to turn her around, and make her look him in the eyes.

"What is it?" She left a kiss where his heart was beating.

He lifted her chin, and before pressing his mouth to hers, he whispered, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for a bittersweet ending?
> 
> The mistakes are mine.


End file.
